Marionette
by Miracle or Magic
Summary: Everything is over. The Black Organization, Pandora... But there's always consequences. Would Kaito and Shinichi make it out of their terrible fate? Together or alone?
1. Chapter 1

**This is inspired by a B-boy concert called Marionette that I saw a month ago. It took me awhile to get the story orgainized... I hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>Marionette Act 1.<strong>

One faithful day was all it took for Kaito to have the world crashing down on him. One day with him and the Pandora. He should've been more careful. He should've! Now he had eternity to live in his young 18 year old face. KID would be forever-HE would be forever. But then only he...

He feared that when everyone dies, he would be alone. He feared and feared but having a heist always helped him to get his mind off of it. The excitement, the shouts, his fans...and his love never failed to do that.

Yes, his love. He wondered if the person realizes that he has stolen his heart. He may be a detective but he is always oblivious to other things. Yes, HE. And yes, a DETECTIVE. He was a thief who is in love with a detective; a person who fell in love with his enemy. He always believed that the stuff like that only happen in the movies... And sadly, he realized most do NOT end so happy.

But with who, you may ask... And Kaito can tell you very proudly that it is the one and only Kudo Shinichi. After spending a year as Conan, Shinichi finally took down the organization and soon after, Snake was taken care of. Also not so long after that the cure for his de-aging was made and as everybody can tell, Kudo Shinichi was back.

Not only that Tantei-kun was good-looking but he has a brilliant mind and Kaito just couldn't name the one thing he would change about Shinichi. Because that was what made him...well, Shinichi. Except perhaps he could cut down on the dead bodies falling at him, literary.

Kaito smirked at Shinichi who has returned to his original and was lazily leaning back on the wall of the museum. Then his grin widened when he realized that the English detective couldn't make it tonight. He always interrupted the nice debate/flirting with Shinichi.

Kaito eyed the detective then at the prize he will be taking tonight. The Sea Serpent: a beautiful blue opal. He wondered why he started to favor blue-colored jewels. Before, when he used to deny his feeling toward the detective, he reasoned because blue was counter color to red-Pandora. But he knew that it was also mostly because the color reminded of the detective so much. Especially today's jewel. It was the same color as his secret crush's piercing eyes.

The clock struck ten and the heist has started. When Kid still hasn't appeared, officers became hesitant and doubtful if it was the fake heist note. It hadn't happen for a while. But Nakamori and Shinichi only narrowed their eyes.

Then the pink smoke erupted out of nowhere and Kid stood tall and proud on top of the jewel case, holding his prize. "Hello, my fellow task force, same old keibu-san, and Tantei-kun!" Shinichi frowned at the nickname.

"KID, WHY WERE YOU SO LATE?" Nakamori bellowed at the said-thief.

"Ah, gomenasai, keibu-san. I got distracted for a while," Kaito purred and sent a wink toward the Detective of the East. Shinichi noticed and blushed. Kaito couldn't help but feel warm at that blush... Sometimes he wished that the detective would stop doing that for the same reason he loved it. It kept him hoping that maybe...just maybe...that the detective would feel the same way about him.

Kaito mentally shook himself and smirked before dropping the usual dose of sleeping gas and a smoke bomb. He ran up to the roof like a routine, while everyone would be probably chasing the fake dummy. All except one, that is.

"It's still a wonder why the police wouldn't get some officers guarding the roof considering that I have used it so many times," Kid sighed. "Ne, Tantei-kun?"

A person stepped out of the shadow and smirked. "Ah, let them be." Now the shadow was completely drawn away from the person by the enchanting moonlight and fully revealed the famed detective, Kudo Shinichi. "I rather like having this private...TALK with you."

Kaito felt his heart speed up again. He already has Mouri girl! Stop hoping, baka! But he couldn't.

"You knew I was Conan?"

"So I did..." Shinichi frowned. He did not like the answer that he was given. But he knew that Kid somehow figured him out anyway. He wanted to know how and the thief also knew that but then again, there was that favorite quote of that said-thief:"Magician never reveals his secret."

"And how's Mouri-chan?" Kaito asked in a nonchalant voice but there was a hint of small jealousy in his eyes.

Shinichi's smile froze at the sudden mention of his girlfriend. Wait, let me rephrase that... "You mean Ran? She's fine," Shinichi took a small pause and continued, "with her new boyfriend." His ex-girlfriend to be exact.

"Eh? Is that so?" Kaito covered his surprise easily with his poker face. Then noticing the detective's hurt face, Kaito clenched his fist. _'Damn, why did I ask that?'_

"I told her about Conan." Shinichi's eyes looked far away but the hurt look was gone.

"Tantei-kun, you don't have to tell me-"

However Kaito was cut off as Shinichi continued, "I thought she deserved to know and that she would forgive me. I loved her and she told me she loved me too." The words made Kaito's heart ache. "I don't know what came over me. I knew it would hurt her if I told her and I didn't want that. Maybe it was the guilt of lying to her that had driven me to do that but just few days ago; I realized there was another reason." Shinichi smiled and it wasn't the confident I-got-you smile but rather soft and loving one. Kaito held his breath, signaling the detective to continue.

"I realized that I got no reason to not tell her because I didn't have the fear of breaking up with her. It will hurt her but she deserved to know. I knew that much. The only reason I truly did not tell her was because I was afraid to break up with her. I told her because now I am in love with someone else..." Shinichi placed a bitter smile slowly getting bigger and softer. "I fell in love..." Shinichi declared as he stepped closer to the thief while the other stepped back. "...with someone no one would ever thought it was possible for me to fall in love with..." The detective advanced toward the thief once more and the thief in reflex, backed away. He was the confident Kaitou Kid but the seductive eyes Shinichi was giving him he couldn't help but to back away once again. "...and that person is..." Kid's back hit the railing and there was only an inch of space between them. "...you." The gap was closed and Shinichi's soft lips were on Kaito's.

Kaito's brain shut itself down for a moment before hesitatingly kissing back. It was more pleasant than in his dreams. Not that...he had dreams about it!

Kaito pushed Shinichi away. He didn't know why he did it; it was really pleasant after all. And the harsh words just popped out of his mouth. "So I'm just a replacement?"

"No, no..." Shinichi hugged Kaito. "I would never..." The thief relaxed at the touch. But at the same time, Shinichi let go and backed away. "I—I'm sorry," the detective chocked out and began to hurriedly head down the building.

Kaito knew if he let his blue eyed angel go, he would lose him forever. "Wait... Shinichi."

The said-detective stopped. It was no Tantei-kun or Kudo. He called him by his first name. He called him SHINICHI.

Kaito pulled Shinichi to him. He wanted to feel so that he could tell it was real. Detective just shook his head and dug his face into Kid's jacket. Kaito smiled and whispered, "You're too cute, Shin-chan."

And this was the start of their relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Well I thought it turned pretty good!<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**When I first started to write, I was planning to make this as one-shot but it seems that it's going to be three-shots or more... Thank you for everybody's kind reviews! This is my treat for you!**

**AH WELL ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Warning: Fluff and OOCs!**

* * *

><p><strong>Marionette Act 2<strong>

Years passed, and the cat and mouse game continued. Well, nowadays they couldn't tell who the cat is and who the mouse is. They would meet up on the roof, have a battle of genius verses genius, and then leave after giving each other a good night kiss.

Shinichi hasn't told anybody of his relationship with the moonlight thief. He didn't feel the need to tell them. He briefly wondered if the thief had mentioned it to someone or is happy with this relationship before shaking the thought away.

Shinichi never asked the white clad thief for his identity nor did he do anything to figure it out. Hakuba had asked countless of times for help to reveal Kid's identity but Shinichi just brushed him away saying he wanted to reveal him after catching the thief fair and square in the heist, which by the way he realized he would never do.

Shinichi, now 37, headed toward the exit to the roof as usual while Nakamori loudly rant and the officers struggled to get free of specially made super glue. Shinichi paused at the exit door to shake his head at their helplessness but couldn't help but also smile at their stubbornness and their determination. It seemed that the heist had already started.

Nakamori was getting old; he is almost at his sixties. But he never gave up. However he now knows that he had reached his limit and there is this rumor that his daughter would take over for her father. She was a dedicated, fine young woman. He was sure she would do a good job...

Kaito smirked and sneaked behind the unaware detective. Once again Hakuba was absent. He said something about his grandmother in England. He pulled the detective close to his body and gave a soft kiss on the neck. Shinichi gasped. Then he frowned and bonked the thief on the head.

"Baro! What are you doing, slacking off during your heist?" Shinichi scowled before his breath got caught on his throat. Kid was in full attire just standing right there in front of tens of taskforce officers! "Are you trying to get yourself caught?" Shinichi hissed.

"Relax, Shin-chan. Nobody can see me except you if I'm at this spot," Kaito explained. And he was right. The walls, the buildings, and even the detective himself were covering the thief effectively. "Plus, you forgot that they are still struggling in their super glue~" But Shinichi still wasn't pleased. He looked down at the thief.

Strange, a few years before, Shinichi knew that the thief had been taller... And the face underneath the shadow of the top hat looked so...young. Shinichi was known for his youthful face; he looked like a person who just graduated from university instead of a man in his late thirties. But the face of the thief looked like a teen! That wasn't possible. He had known the thief ever since he was 17 and at least 20 years passed. The thief hadn't changed at all so it couldn't be someone else. But then shouldn't the thief look at least about the same age as him, or maybe just couple years younger not decades? Maybe he saw it wrong. He saw Kid's face for only a brief seconds after all. His train of thought was cut off by the sound of a gunshot. It was very faint so only Shinichi could make out what that sound was.

Shinichi turned, for any sign of the thief but he had left a long ago."What the—" Shinichi started to say, but was abruptly cut off by an unfamiliar voice.

"Shit, what's with all the police?" A man's low voice said in a growling tone. The voice was far away but the detective was just close enough to hear it. And it was coming from the door to the roof which is conveniently just behind Shinichi.

"We picked a wrong day... It seems like today was Kid's heist." Another voice replied. It was a voice of a man also except its tone was slightly higher than the other. "You saw that thief. Did you see his expression when we shot him? He picked a wrong place to be hiding." Then the cold laughter was heard. "Anyway, let's just grab that painting and get out of here before the police notice something is off. Though thanks to that thief, the police is already busy with un-sticking themselves."

Shinichi couldn't move. It couldn't be... No, Kid wouldn't just get killed by some art thieves.

"Damn, he saw our face too." The low voice grumbled.

"Don't worry. He is definitely dead. Didn't you see how I shot through his chest and how that blood splattered the roof? And also that he fell over the roof. No man could ever survive that." The soft cackling was taunting him madly. Saying that he wasn't able to save the thief, saying that Kid is no more but another body he always tumble across.

He would never forgive those art thieves! Shinichi acted on his instinct—an instinct that kept him alive but at the same time placed him in a life-threatening situation—and opened the emergency exit door to the roof after making sure that no taskforce made it out of their sticky mess. He didn't want them to be in trouble also.

Door clicked behind him and Shinichi continued downward where he could faintly hear the art thieves murmuring among themselves. What arrogant thieves! If they kept talking, they would be easily found out! But that made his work much easier.

Shinichi silently entered second floor of the museum where the thieves are now rolling up the paintings into their own container. They didn't notice. They seemed professional so that must be the reason why they are so confident. Or just stupid. When he catches them, they'll be charged for murder also, not only art thieving.

"Oi, Chiaki, I'll go check if the police is around." The man said to his partner, Chiaki.

"Fine, but they'll only have police in the one floor where the item of the heist is and at the outside the building. So don't worry too much, Riku."

_'They are sure smart because they are dead on,'_ Shinichi thought to himself, _'but because of that, they were too arrogant and revealed their names.' _Shinichi tensed again when the man, Riku, separated from his partner and went toward another hallway. _'This is my chance!'_

As soon as the man was far enough, Shinichi kicked into action. He took out a twenty year old watch pressed a button on the side. And with another press of the button, a tiny tranquilizer needle shot out and pierced other man's neck.

Of course this was an invention from hakase which was made for him when he was Conan. Hakase offered to make improvements but Shinichi refused. He always liked the watch in a way as it already is. Besides, Hakase was almost nearing seventies. He needed some rest.

Shinichi shook the memories away. It was not the time to do that! He relaxed when the man let out a small groan before slumping on the floor but then...

_**BANG!**_

A sharp pain tore through his shoulders. Shinichi, ignoring the obvious pain, turned around, glaring daggers at the man. He didn't expect the other man to come so soon!

Dizzy, Shinichi stumbled backward and landed next to the sleeping art thief. And somehow, his hand was on the gun of the drugged man.

The man with a name of Riku came closer toward Shinichi. Shinichi's grip tightened on the gun. Will he do it?

"How did you get Chiaki?" Riku asked Shinichi while pointing the gun at him, his hands never wavering.

"You are stupid, aren't you? Saying your partner's name without care," Shinichi remarked.

"Well, no matter. You are not going to make it alive anyway," Riku replied with an evil smirk. Now he was only a meter apart from the detective.

But that was when Shinichi made his move. His foot slashed out, knocking the gun out of the thief's hand while his hand that held a gun rose up, now pointing it toward Riku's head. Riku froze; his eyes wide open in disbelief.

Shinichi couldn't recognize himself. He, a detective was pointing a gun at a head! But he couldn't control himself either.

No, no he didn't want this!

Shinichi's fingers were frozen on the trigger. Riku's eyes narrowed when he noticed the sudden doubt in the other's eyes. Riku chuckled that soon turned into laughter. "You are just a coward! You could never pull that gun!"

Shinichi flinched. "W—what?"

"ARUGH!" Riku threw himself at the detective with a small pocket knife in his hand. Shinichi was taken by surprise but dodged the man just in time. However, he had forgotten that the gun was there. "Ha, good bye!" He shouted as he lifted the gun from the floor.

"Fat chance."

Shinichi's eyes widened at the familiar voice. "It can't be…" A metal card flew fast toward Riku, knocking the gun out of his hand. Shinichi moved fast; he had the gun ready and fired. In precision, it hit the man's ankle, leaving him unable to move. There was a sound of footsteps and Shinichi knew that the police are on their way now. He glared at the fallen man and said coldly, "It's not that I'm a coward, RIKU-SAN," Shinichi smirked as the man flinched at his name, "It's that I'm not an idiot who would just harm people. Well, the police should take care of you and your partner now so I'll be leaving." Shinichi walked out of the museum and into the deserted streets. He then turned back and said, "Kid, you can come out now."

"My, Tantei-kun, what are you going to do without me? I just leave you alone for one minute and you managed to get in front for the death's door again," Kid teased playfully as he stepped out of the shadows but there was certainly a worry in his eyes.

Shinichi felt blood rushing to his head at the sight of his lover. Then all the memories that just happened few minutes ago replayed in his head, taunting him. "Stupid! I hate you!"

"Shin-chan?"

"Why do you have to do this to me? Because of you I—"

"Shinichi, calm down! Just tell me what's wrong!"

"What's wrong?" Shinichi's hands started to shake violently. "I almost pulled a gun at a man's head! I couldn't control myself when I heard that man had shot you...when he said you surely died…" Shinichi's knees gave out. "Because of you, I'm changing! I—"

"It's okay, Shin-chan. What matters is that you didn't. Everything is going to be alright. I'm here right?" Kid pulled Shinichi into a hug but the detective suddenly froze. He felt something…like liquid? He felt his blood run cold. It was right on the heart area but Kid is okay right?

"Is something wrong, Shin-chan?"

"N-no. I'm just a little… Ah, never mind." Shinichi just shook Kid away.

"Come on, Shin-chan. You know you can tell me anything…" Kaito said in pleading eyes.

Shinichi was silent before he mumbled, "Can you take off your hat?"

Kaito froze. He knew it would come down to this someday. If he didn't do as he was asked he somehow felt their relationship is going to be distant. However he knew if he showed Shinichi his 18 year old face, he would seriously get suspicious.

"I'm just joking!" Shinichi said out loud, laughing. "I'm not really interested!"

Kaito didn't say anything but smile bitterly. _'Sometimes you are a really bad liar, Shin-chan.' _"Shall I take you home then?" Kaito asked as he held out his hand put on a charming smile that he knew Shinichi couldn't resist.

The detective sighed, "I guess…"

"Yay!" Kaito exclaimed in a childish manner and held Shinichi in a bridal style. "I love you," Kaito confessed softly before placing a long kiss on the lips of his beloved.

Shinichi flushed red and stuttered, "B-baro, what if somebody saw us?"

"Well, I wouldn't care."

Shinichi sighed again in irritation and defeat. He placed his head on Kid's shoulder before drifting into uneasy sleep.

'_What are you hiding from me, Kid?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it this time too? Clif hanger...I know! I hate reading it but I love writing it XD<strong>

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okayyy so this fanfic is going to be longer than I originally planned... I guess its more fun that way XP **

**Anyway as I was looking through the kind reviews you all wrote (again I thank you) I found someone who could read my mind o.O or have spy cameras in my house :D Anyway you know who you are! I hope you liked the treat!**

**Now on with the show!**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN ANYTHING... SADLY NOT EVEN A SINGLE DOLLAR AT THE MOMENT...;;;**

* * *

><p><strong>Marionette Act 3<strong>

Sunlight woke the 37 year old detective from his sweet sleep. He wondered why his right shoulder was sore until he noticed the wrapped bandage on it.

_'Oh, right. I got shot... Kid must've done it for me...' _Shinichi thought back to last night and sighed. Something was up with Kid but why won't he tell him? If it's that serious, it's all the more reason to talk about it, right? He had been in love with that thief ever since he first saw him as Conan. And they've been unofficially going out for what, almost twenty years now! It made him feel upset that he knew so little of the thief while the said-thief knew everything.

Shinichi knew Kid wouldn't like it when he starts poking around but he had to try. At this rate, their relationship felt like it's going to break apart.

**~.~.~.~**

Kid frowned as he scanned the crowd. Shinichi wasn't at the heist. He wondered worriedly and as he stole yet another gem. He tucked the jewel away and immediately headed toward his lover's house.

_'Did something happen? He hadn't missed any of my heist for the past ten years...'_

Kaito picked the lock of the window and invited himself in to the Kudo Mansion, knowing that his detective wouldn't really mind. "Shinichi?" His voice echoed throughout the house but no reply was heard. Kaito shuffled upstairs checking every room. _'Not here. Not here. Not here either!' _Kaito felt panic crawling up his throat. _'Ah, what was I thinking? The library, duh!'_

"Shinichi!"

"K-Kaito?" Shinichi slammed the book he was reading to close and stuttered, "What are you doing here?"

"You weren't at your heist today and I got worried..." Kaito trailed off, and stared at the book Shinichi was holding. "You are reading myths?"

"Y-yeah. I thought it could help me broaden my knowledge and besides, this case I'm working on has something to do with myths...so..."

"Is that so? Is this why you couldn't attend my heist today?"

Shinichi looked down at the floor and mumbled guiltily, "I probably can't attend your heist for a quite while." Kaito's eyed widened in shock. Shinichi noticed this and stammered, "No, what I meant was after this troublesome case is solved I'll attend again."

"Ah." Kaito smiled knowingly, however his heart still ached. Then again, he wouldn't make Shinichi choose between the detective work and him. It wouldn't be fair and he didn't want his lover to suffer because of it. "Make sure you get enough sleep though," Kaito reminded him before slipping out of the house silently.

**~.~.~.~**

Months passed, almost nearing a year ever since that night. Shinichi attended his heist from time to time but he always looked exhausted. Kaito would ask every time the detective came to his heist. "Is your case finally over?" And every time Shinichi would just shook his head.

However last week Shinichi finally replied, "It'll be over soon. Wait for me..." So he will.

This heist, Shinichi couldn't make it. He learned to live with it even though just barely. It just felt so uneasy that the case is taking so long to solve. It's THE Kudo Shinichi we are talking about! Was he lying? No, he trusted Shinichi. If he can't tell him now, Kaito believed that Shinichi will tell him soon. Kaito sighed and slipped into the museum. The heist had started.

**~.~.~.~**

Shinichi visited the hospital Ai was working at. It was no surprise when she became the top student in university then was immediately scouted to work and research in a big hospital. He was glad that she was able to research and invent something to save lives, not take it like when she was in the Black Organization.

After knocking a few times on the door to her office Shinichi just sighed and invited himself in. As he thought, she was busy clicking and typing on her computer. "Haibara, how are you?"

"Kudo-kun, it's been a while hasn't it?" Ai commented, her eyes never living her work. But Shinichi knew she cared. She was still too shy to show it.

"Well, sorry to intrude you and all that but I have a request—my LAST request."

Those words made Ai stop.

...

"Kudo-kun, you know very well that I can't do that! I absolutely REFUSE! You could—!"

"No, Haibara. I've never been so sure about this." Shinichi cut her off.

"Kudo-kun... You've changed. A LOT." Ai pointed out sharply at the detective. "Normally you wouldn't even THINK of doing this..."

"I know... So are you going to help me or not?"

Ai brushed a strawberry brown strand of hair out of her eyes and sighed, "Kudo-kun, this is a

CRIME—"

"Please, Haibara."

Ai's eyebrows furrowed but soon she sighed in defeat. "Alright. Think of this as a payment for protecting me when the organization ran free and helping me start anew as Haibara Ai."

"Thank you..."

"This must mean a lot to you." She nodded when she saw Shinichi's determined face. "It should be ready in few months or perhaps a year."

"It's okay. I believe in you."

**~.~.~.~**

Kaito would be lying if he said he is nonchalant about this. Shinichi attended his heist three times in a row!

"Shin-chan... Does this mean...?"

Shinichi smiled. The thief was just too cute sometimes. "Not quite. I have other cases to work on as well." Kaito's smile faltered. "But I'm less busy now for sure. So at least I could attend your heist more often."

"Great! It was getting SOO boring without you! All though Aoko made it kind of fun. Her mop is always so scary-" Kaito stopped. _'Ah, shit—'_

"Aoko?" Shinichi frowned at the familiar name. "You mean the daughter of Nakamori-keibu? How do you know her?"

"I know a lot of things." Kaito replied, his poker face slamming back on his face. His guard was always so down with Shinichi. He always forgets that Shinichi doesn't know him and that he is-no matter what-a detective.

"But you called her by her first name..."

However the detective was interrupted by the loud ranting of Nakamori senior. He cursed his lover's good luck. Kid grinned and placed a kiss on the detective's head before flying out of the roof to the open sky.

Shinichi stared at the route the thief had taken for a long time before muttering to himself, "Aoko...ne?"

**~.~.~.~**

Aoko sighed from tonight's hard work. She raised her left hand to see a simple diamond ring on her ring finger. She have been married to someone she met in university for almost 10 years. But... She then opened a book to a certain page, revealing one dried up rose pedal. She still couldn't forget her best friend who went missing 20 years ago.

"Aoko-san?"

Aoko turned in surprise. "K-Kaito?"

Shinichi tilted his head. "Excuse me?"

Aoko did a double take. "Oh, I'm sorry, Shinichi-kun. You just remind me of my best friend so much."

"Hmm, who is he?"

"His name is Kuroba Kaito. But...he went missing...20 years ago..." Aoko was about to cry. She missed him so much. How could he do this to her? She didn't love him. No, she got over him when she met her husband. However she still couldn't believe that her best friend just left and went missing only leaving one last rose in front of the door step.

"I'm sorry... Can you tell me more about him if that's okay?"

Aoko smiled. "I'm glad to. Let's see...where to start..." She then was lost in her old memory and words just started to flow out of her mouth. How they first met in front of the clock tower, how his father got into an accident, how he always got in trouble because of his pranks, how he was so deathly afraid of fish...and how he just left sudden one day without a word.

"Oh, I think I still have a picture of him..." She quickly went through her purse and took out an old photograph of four people. One of them looked so much like him that he would've believed it if somebody said they are twins.

"Huh, is that Hakuba-san?" Shinichi pointed at the blond person at the very left corner.

"Yes, he was in my class in high school. I still remember how he would accuse Kaito of being Kid." Aoko giggled. "We were so cute back then..."

"The girl next to...Kuroba-kin must be you but then who is the other girl with red hair?"

"Oh, she is Koizumi Akako-chan. She's beautiful isn't she?"

"I guess so." Shinichi replied as he nodded. She was beautiful but just unnaturally so.

"The only person Kaito is frightened of other than fish and my mop, it has to be Akako-chan. He always told me not to hang out with her because she's a witch. But he grew used to her anyway."

Shinichi chuckled. "Is that so? ...Wait, did you just say 'your MOP'?"

"Ah..." Aoko blushed and explained, "I used to chase him around with a mop whenever he annoyed me or whatever." She shrugged and replied, "The technique is pretty useful. Kid was VERY surprised to see my mop."

Shinichi burst out laughing. He knew for sure that Kuroba Kaito is Kid now. And he was glad to know the other cute side of him.

'So Kid is my age...but has a face of a teen?'

"And Kuroba-kun mentioned that woman is a witch... I wonder if I could meet her."

Aoko gasped. "Kudo-kun, are you interested in her? I'll hook you up right away! I heard you haven't gone out with anyone for TWENTY years!"

Shinichi blushed_. 'Ah, no. I've been in a secret relationship for twenty years.'_ But...has it been that long?

**~.~.~.~**

"Hello, Kudo-kun. I knew you would ask for me someday." Akako greeted the famous detective. "Welcome to my house."

Shinichi's breath got stuck on his throat. One reason for this is because she looked more beautiful than in the picture and the other was because she looked almost exactly the same when she took that very picture 20 years ago. Shinichi was beginning to have doubts about supernatural. "...Are you really a witch?"

Akako's smirk grew bigger. "I know what you want to know. And you have what I want. How about a...bargain?"

"What is it that you want?" Shinichi frowned at the change of subject but went along for the moment.

"I won't tell you until the deal is complete. If I told you, you might refuse and I can't have that," Akako replied as if it was common sense. "So?"

Shinichi thought carefully before he grunted, "Alright. But are you really a witch?"

"And if I said I am?"

"Then help me," Shinichi said in a firm voice. "If you ARE a witch, you should be able to read my mind...right?"

Akako scoffed. "Yes, but you are asking for more than you bargained for. It will cost extra..." She grabbed the detective by the face and turning it so that their eyes met. Shinichi squirmed but the witch's smile only grew more sinister. "But I favor you just like Kuroba-kun. So maybe I will. For free even."

Shinichi opened his mouth to say something about the "may be" part but instead changed his mind and asked, "So what do you THINK I want to know? Koizumi-san?"

"Akako is fine. And you want to know what that Kaitou Kid is hiding from you." Shinichi flinched. "Right? So, I'll tell you..."

**~.~.~.~**

The stars glistened beautifully from the sky. Shinichi sighed as he heard loud screams and yells from the taskforce and the audience. So he should be here in three, two, one...

"Shin-chan~!"

Shinichi rolled his eyes in an irritated manner but smiled. "Baro, don't call me that..."

"You kept telling me that for decades but do I ever do it?" Hearing no response, Kaito answered for him, "No. So get use to it~" Kaito leaned closer and his face was only an inch away from the detective's. Then thief's face got noticeably dark and his playful smile dropped.

"K-Kid?"

Kaito brushed his lover's forehead with his long fingers. "Shin-chan... You are...getting wrinkles..." Kaito dropped his hand and turned away. "Sorry...I have to go now."

"Kid?" Shinichi was taken by surprise. And the police wasn't even close to where they are. However the moonlight thief had already dived into the dark night's sky.

**...**

Kaito felt the tears forming in his eyes. Yes it has been 20 years since they started going out. 20 long years. He kept forgetting that Shinichi can't be with him forever-that he keeps getting older. Shinichi was 37, almost 38 in a couple of weeks. The age is finally catching up to the detective. When he noticed the wrinkles on his lover's forehead, he felt his heart drop and the realization struck him hard.

He will die someday. He will leave him one day. And the worst thing is that he can't do anything to stop it.

**~.~.~.~ **

Kid stopped holding heists so often. Shinichi was relieved because it was a pain going to one place to another to watch Kid perform his heist. But he didn't like it either for it meant less time with the thief.

Or so he thought.

In the middle of the night, there was a knock on the window of his bedroom. Shinichi, being a light sleeper, sat up to see just what was knocking on the window.

"Kid?" Shinichi unlocked the door. Kaito immediately jumped at the detective.

"Shin-chan!"

"Kid, you could've just picked that lock and save me some troubles."

"Oh, but who knows what I would do to you if I were to do that?" Kaito asked suggestively.

Shinichi blushed and exclaimed, "Baro! Anyway, what are you doing here Kid?" Then he noticed that the thief face suddenly got dark. "What's wrong?"

"You know...we've been going out for decades... Call me Kaito."

"As in Kaitou Kid?"

"No, Kaito is my real name. It's spelled differently. Tou-san's sense of humor." Shinichi's eyebrows went up. Noticing that, Kaito said to him, "You know that I'm not the first Kaitou Kid."

"Y-yeah, but I didn't think that you would admit it..." Shinichi smiled at the small trust his lover has given him and leaned on the thief. "Thank you...Kaito."

Kaito smiled but it only lasted so long. "Shin-chan?" Shinichi looked up to the thief with a questioning look. "You won't leave me right? You will stay with me forever?"

Kaito knew this was a selfish wish that will never come true. It hurt him so much when Shinichi replied without any hesitation, "I will, Kaito. I will..." Shinichi slowly closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Because he doesn't know... He can't just stop death. But he said it with such confidence and determination. Kaito wanted to break down right here and then. But he held back and gave a weak smile before softly leaning toward the detective, and watching the peaceful sleeping face of his Shinichi.

Then he turned to leave after placing his loved one on the soft bed. Kaito smiled again when the detective whimpered at the lost of warmth as Kaito tried to go. The thief just muttered, "You are just too cute, Shin-chan." He placed a kiss on the lips and slipped out through the window, only a star that was gleaming alone in this dark night bid him good bye...

* * *

><p><strong>REALLY! I REALLLY love the ending :D I love writing the ending the most... it frustrates me the most also... but this turned out okay...<strong>

**I'm waiting for your reviews people! tell me what you think!**

** I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update! I have everything planned out and all but I don't know...somehow i got a writer's block and I don't have time and...**

**okayy so all of that was just excuses! but that's all in the past! Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>Marionette Act 4<strong>

**Tuesday**

Shinichi found himself sleeping neatly tucked in bed. He smiled at the familiar scent of the thief. He then snapped out of his trance and looked at his calendar. "May 1st, Tuesday...huh..."

Shinichi shuddered as he remembered the weird conversation that he and the "witch" had.

**~Flashback~**

"So you will help? Thank you... But what's your price?"

"You want to know so badly don't you, meitantei? Well, lean closer and I'll tell you..."

Shinichi frowned but leaned. When he got close enough she whispered her price...

"What? That's too much!" Shinichi repulsed at her.

"I guess my price is a little high but I'll throw in an extra," Akako said to him and handed him a ring. It was plain but elegant at the same time. Its presence could be felt, sending shivers up Shinichi's skin. "It's kind of a good luck charm. Try not to take it off though. It will protect you until the day I come to collect my price."

"I won't-"

"Yes you WILL." Akako said to him, her eyes flaring dangerously red. "You can't un-know what you already know. Even if you can do that it takes much more consequences than knowing."

"..."

"I'll come to collect my price this Sunday." And the discussion was over.

**~Flashback end~**

_'Sunday...'_ Shinichi thought grimly. Then he picked up his cell and pressed a speed dial.

After a couple of rings, Ai answered, _"Yes? This is Haibara Ai."_

"Haibara? It's me... I know you hate it when I check up on you while you are doing your work but how is THAT coming up?"

_"I was just about to call you about that. I finished. You can come get it anytime if you want."_

"Is now alright?"

_"Huh? Already? I don't mind but are you sure?"_

"Yeah. I'm on my way."

**...**

When he finally reached the hospital, the receptionist saw him. "Kudo-san, here to see Haibara-san again?"

"Ah, yes. I have an appointment with her."

"Oooh! Are you two going out? You've been seeing each other a lot lately."

"I'm sorry but Haibara is just my friend, not to mention she's 10 years younger than me." He sweat-dropped and thought to himself_, 'Well not really. She is PROBABLY one year older than me...' _"And you have no right to meddle about one's private life," Shinichi stated coldly.

Embarrassed, the receptionist looked down at the floor. "G-gomenasai... Haibara-san is in her office as always." Shinichi nodded and quickly headed toward the office.

**...**

Shinichi knocked on the door twice then announced, "I'm coming in," before opening the door to the small room to Ai's lab/office.

"Good morning," Ai greeted as she opened her desk drawer, and took out a small, silver metal case. "So how's your relationship going with that thief?"

Shinichi blushed and stuttered, "H-how did you—?"

"Ah, it was pretty easy to figure out." She paused and looked straight into the detective's eyes. "Do you regret falling in love with him?"

Shinichi's blush didn't die down however he smiled softly and replied, "There was some hard times from time to time although not like this but..." Ai just nodded. "But I've never regretted it. It's just that if only..."

"If only he would trust you enough to show his face to you right?" Ai replied for him.

Shinichi nodded. He shrugged and said, "But I think I know why he doesn't want to show his face now."

"Other than hiding his own identity from a detective?"

"Yeah..."

"Heh... Anyway here's the thing you asked for..." Ai trailed off, as if remembering something. She turned to her calendar she muttered to herself, "If I remember correctly, that day is..."

"Hmm? What's wrong Haibara?"

"You are so cruel, Kudo-kun. I swear you are REALLY the CRUELEST person in the world."

"Ha-Haibara, what's with you all of the sudden?" Ai held the metal case up high for the detective to see. "Is that-?"

"Yes, it's what you asked for but if I give it to you when do you plan to...do it?"

"Soon as possible," Shinichi answered in a straight face.

"Then can you wait until Saturday?"

"Saturday?" Shinichi shifted uncomfortably. That's one day before SUNDAY. "I could...manage I guess. But why?"

"You'll see."

Shinichi stared then shrugged. "Oh, well, I guess I have to go now."

Ai nodded and turned back to her work when she noticed a small "Hmm? Kudo-kun, that's a nice ring you got there. I never knew...you even wore rings."

"Ha?" Shinichi tilted his head, obviously confused until he noticed a ring with a pale gem embedded to it. "O-oh, this was a gift from a friend for good luck." He waved it off and went out of the office. "Then ja ne!"

As Ai kept her gaze at the leaving detective, she thought to herself_, 'Looks like your thief isn't the only one hiding truths from people, Kudo-kun.'_

**~.~.~.~**

Shinichi arrived at his house and looked around for the thief's presence. No one could find him if he wanted to be unseen however Shinichi seemed to have gained a sixth sense to feel the thief's presence without the need to see. He sighed as he felt none of that presence and continued his task.

He grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number on a business card. After a couple of rings, somebody picked up the phone.

_"Hello, this is Miyou Haru. How can I help you?"_ A female voice asked.

"Ah, Miyou-san, this is Kudo Shinichi. I don't know whether you remember me—"

_"Oh, aren't you Ran-chan's friend?"_

Shinichi smiled and replied, "Yes, I am."

Miyou Haru is a friend of Ran who she met in university, studying to be a lawyer. Years have passed since they have been introduced to each other and she has become a successful lawyer that even Kisaki Eri herself admitted it.

"How's Ran and Eri-san?"

Miyou chuckled and answered, _"Eri-sensei is as energetic as ever. Ran-chan is also doing fine with her husband. I think he's doctor or something like that. Oh, and her daughter, Anami-chan just turned 13, did you hear?"_

"Ah, yes, she called me," Shinichi replied, smiling. He was glad that even though they couldn't be lovers, their friendship did not break.

_"So, Kudo-kun, how may I help you?"_

Shinichi said after a pause, "Can you help me write a will?"

_"!"_

~.~.~.~

**Friday**

Friday came and there was a heist taking place in Osaka. It was far and Shinichi still had cases to do but he ditched it all and bought a train ticket to Osaka. It may be his last battle with Kid after all.

When the train arrived at Osaka, Shinichi looked at the time and frowned when it was almost time for the heist. He got on a taxi and promising the driver an extra pay, he asked him to drive as fast as he can. When he arrived at the heist place, the first person to greet him was—of course—Heiji.

"Yo, Kudo! Long time no see!" Heiji greeted him with a grin.

"Hattori? I thought you aren't interested in Kid.

"So what? Kid is always a good challenge for detectives," Heiji answered with smirk.

"You are not a kid anymore. Would you stop grinning like an idiot? It does not look good on a face of a man in his late thirties."

"Is th't wat ya say to yar friends ya haven't seen for years?"

"Whatever. I'm just here for the heist, not you, Hattori."

"Ouch, th't hurt, man!" Heiji teased. "Com' on! How about a dinner at my place today?"

Shinichi stated, "I don't feel well so I think I'll go back to Tokyo right after the heist."

"Then why did ya even com' if yar sick?" Heiji asked in a suspicious yet worried voice. "Is somethin' wrong?"

"Maybe," Shinichi answered vaguely. Then he added, "But it is a Kid's heist. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Is th't so? But me 'n Kazuha wanted to do somethin' for ya!"

"Uh…why?"

"Geez, Kudo are you serious? I mean neechan mentioned but I never knew... Because today—"

The Detective of the West was cut off by a yelp and a loud rant of Nakamori senior and his daughter. Shinichi smirked as it meant the heist had started.

"Bye, Hattori," Shinichi said as he headed toward the building the heist was taking place. Then he stopped, remembering something. "Thank you for everything. I'm so glad that you are my friend. Good bye."

"Huh? Kudo—" Heiji got an uneasy feeling that somehow he might never see Shinichi again as he said his farewell. And that Shinichi himself knew also. But when he snapped out of his trance, Shinichi was no longer in front of him. Heiji sighed, "Kudo, what's with you. And what's this feeling…"

…

"Kid," Shinichi spoke softly, knowing that the thief is able to hear him. "What's your reason for bringing me all the way to Osaka?"

"Shin-chan, you came on your own, let's not blame innocent people here now~" Kaito teased.

"You clearly mentioned it in the heist note for sure," Shinichi said in an exasperated tone. "So why did you want me to come all the way to Osaka?"

Kaito gracefully jumped off in front of the detective and grabbed his hand. The said-detective blushed that made the thief just happier.

"Come, Shin-chan. The show's about to start!"

"Show?"

As soon as the word was out, there was loud cracking and popping sounds then bright explosions of colors. One word: fireworks.

Shinichi only stared in awe. No matter how many times he has seen fireworks during festivals, he could never stop being fascinated by the colorful lights. Kaito kept grinning proudly at his lover's amazed face however it froze when he saw a sparkle on Shinichi's finger.

He gasped. It was a ring with a small but a very beautiful stone embedded into it. The gem looked very familiar somehow but he didn't think he have ever seen anything like it.

He snapped out of his trance immediately after. Shinichi don't wear rings...unless it is a couple ring like young people likes to wear these days? Or even worse, it's an engagement ring or he had already married—!

"Shinichi..." The said-detective froze, knowing that the thief usually don't use his full first name unless he's serious.

"Kid?"

"It's KAITO." The white-clad thief insisted. "Have you been cheating on me?"

Shinichi scowled, "What? What gave you that idea?"

Kid grabbed Shinichi by his hand and lifted it up. "Can you explain what this ring is then?"

"Huh?" Then after a moment, Shinichi burst out laughing. "Are you jealous? You—THE Kaitou Kid?"

"Shin-chan is special, that's why," the said-thief pouted.

"I just made a bet with someone to wear this ring for 3 days. It'll be gone after then. I promise."

Kaito kept pouting and declared, "Well, if it's still there, don't be so surprised when you find it missing."

"Fine, but AFTER three days."

"Fine." Kaito let out a sigh of relief. "I prepared this heist all for you so I would surely be shocked if you did cheat on me like that."

Shinichi cocked his head in confusion. "Is today somewhat special?"

Kaito gave a 'duh' look—a look he definitely saw in Ran's and also in Heiji's face when... Ugh, when was it?

The magician thief waved his arm and with a small puff of smoke, a perfectly carrier-sized Kid doll appeared. The doll was holding a red heart that has an engraving of "I love you".

"Happy birthday, Shin-chan."

Shinichi was struck with realization. The reason the heist was held today of all days, the reason that Ai asked him to do THAT after Saturday—the day after today, the reason that Heiji and Kazuha had prepared something for him. Man, he was always forgetting his birthday, isn't he! His tear was about to fall but he held it in. He instead smiled and took the doll.

"Kid... No, Kaito, this is very...sweet. But..."

Kaito groaned. There was always a 'but'!

"I would rather hear it from you."

Kaito froze. Then he tilted his head thinking what his lover was saying. Shinichi blushed and held up the Kid doll. Kaito's eyes then grew wide and smiled.

Kaito hugged Shinichi and whispered in his ear, "I love you..." Shinichi dug his face in Kid's shoulder. "So don't leave me..."

Shinichi's grip on the thief tightened and mumbled, "I won't..."

There was a grunt and yell then footsteps as if on cue. Kaito sighed in annoyance.

"Well," Kaito glanced at his watch and grinned when he saw it was past twelve, "I was with you until the end of your birthday so I guess I'm happy. See you soon, Shin-chan!" The thief suddenly paused and looked worriedly at his detective.

Shinichi just smiled him off and turned around, reminding him, "The task force is coming. You better hurry."

"...Ah." He then expertly jumped off the roof, his hang glider activating only soon after.

While he was steering his glider he glanced at his left shoulder, where Shinichi has dug his head in. Kaito frowned as it was indeed wet... And he was willing to bet it was tears... He also could swear that he heard "good bye" from the detective.

**...**

"Kudo!" Heiji exclaimed to the fellow detective. "Where's Kid?"

"He...escaped." Shinichi bluntly replied.

Heiji frowned and questioned, "What's up with th't doll?"

"Ah...just one of his usual jokes I guess."

"'I love you'? Seems like a confession to me!" Heiji said in a mocking tone.

"Let's not spread rumors here, Hattori."

Heiji stopped his snickering and frowned deeper. "Is somethin' wrong? Ya don't look so...in it."

Shinichi waved it off, "Just tired. I think I'm going back to Tokyo first thing in the morning."

"Oi, oi! I didn't even get to say 'happy birthday' to ya yet!"

Shinichi smiled weakly. "You just did. And thanks."

Heiji sighed. "Geez, I don't kno' what's gotten into ya 'n it's almost 2 in the mornin' but I'm not lettin' ya leave without a cake on yar face!"

Shinichi finally laughed and said, "Alright. I'm going."

"Where 'r ya goin'?"

"To your house of course."

**~.~.~.~**

**Sunday**

The next day, in the middle of the night, a cell phone of Haibara Ai rang, irritating the said-woman. However she stopped when she read the caller ID.

_"Kudo-kun?"_ Ai answered.

"Haibara, I'm doing it now. Please take care of the rest..."

Ai sighed, _"You really couldn't wait any longer? You know how big of a shock it will be when—"_

"I know. But yesterday...it encouraged me even more. I'm sorry."

_"I can't believe you, Kudo-kun. Is he that important to you? You are going against what you have always thought was right, what you BELIEVED in!"_

"Haibara... He changed me so much that it surprises me every time. Plus, I don't know what to believe in like anymore. Everything is not what it seems..."

_"Aren't you...scared?"_

"Why would I be? I'm not scared at all. Because I won't regret this, EVER."

Ai was speechless. She knew she has lost. _"...Alright. Good bye..."_

Shinichi laughed sourly. "Yeah, thank you for everything." With a click, Ai had hung up and Shinichi slumped back on his comfy reading chair in his library. He suddenly felt a chill on his back and he whipped around only to find the red-haired witch.

"I'm here to collect my prize."

Shinichi just nodded but held out his hand, signaling her to wait. "Just one more call."

Akako humped, "Fine. I can wait."

Shinichi dialed a number but instead of calling, he left a voice message: "Ran it's me...Shinichi. I'm sorry but can you come over tomorrow? I'm not feeling so well and you are the only one I can depend on. Sorry." Akako's eyebrows rose in amusement. Shinichi placed his phone down and took a deep breath, spreading his arms out. "Take it."

"It was fun, meitantei. Now...sayonara."

**~.~.~.~**

**Monday**

Ran woke up at 7 in the morning and found that there was one voice message for her. She pressed a button on the phone and the message started to play.

_"Ran it's me...Shinichi."_

"Shinichi?" It has been a while since Shinichi had last contacted her.

_"I'm sorry but can you come over tomorrow? I'm not feeling so well and you are the only one I can depend on. Sorry. __***Beep***__ End of message. May 6th, 11:57 PM."_

"Geez, he couldn't get himself a girlfriend... Atsuki, I'm going to my friend's house. I'll probably be back after so can you take care of yourself and An-chan?"

The husband asked, "Is it that Kudo Shinichi? I don't mind since I'm off work this week. Is something wrong?"

"Yes. He called me saying his sick and asked me to come over. He usually doesn't say he's sick or asks for any help so he must be very ill. I'm really worried."

"You want me to come too? I'm a doctor after all. Plus An-chan is going to school after all."

"Thank you. But I'm heading there now or I'll get caught up in a morning rush."

**...**

Ran reached the Kudo Mansion with her husband by her side. She rang the door bell a couple times before sighing and lifted a pot next to the door.

"Huh, I thought that a detective like Kudo-san would have a better security than this," Atsuki said in a surprised tone.

"Yes, but that was the point." Ran said as she inserted the key. When she opened the door they were only greeted by silence. "Shinichi?" No reply. Ran marched toward the library "Geez, I hope he wasn't up late reading that Holmes book again even when he's so sick!"

Ran opened the door to the Kudo Library and found the detective on the reading chair. She sighed in an irritated manner and scowled, "You Holmes otaku! Don't sleep on the library if you are sick!" When Shinichi showed no movements or whatsoever, she grabbed his shoulder to wake him but let go instantly. She paled and her hands started to shake violently.

The skin was cold and stiff...so pale...

**...**

Atsuki turned to the front door at the sound and exclaimed, "Who's there?"

A woman with strawberry blond hair that was cut short and a fine figure entered the mansion.

She asked cautiously, "And who are you?"

"I'm—"

"KYAAAA!"

The newcomer froze. "That voice—"

"RAN!" Atsuki exclaimed and ran toward the scream.

"Ran?" The blond muttered, "Really Kudo-kun. You are the cruelest person in the world. It's even worse that you didn't mean that to happen," before following the man.

Ran looked very pale, almost in a state of shock and said to her husband, "Hurry! Please, save him! Please!"

"WAIT!" The woman exclaimed as Atsuki took one step forward the room. "I'll go."

"That's unnecessary—"

"I said DON'T COME IN!" The woman growled.

"Hey, I'm a doctor—" However the woman ignored the man and approached the detective. She checked his pulse and her eyes glanced toward the other traumatized woman.

"Neesan, it's going to be alright. Please calm down," blond comforted Ran in a gentle voice.

"...Ai-chan?" Ran's head rose, recognizing the voice. Ai nodded. "Is Shinichi...?" She couldn't finish the sentence.

Ai shook her head and spoke softly, "I'm sorry..." Ai's fist clenched even tighter and repeated, "I'm…sorry."

_Kudo Shinichi was no more._

* * *

><p><strong>wahhh! i feel really guilty killing Shinichi off like that! story is not over yet! Please look foward for my next chapter!<strong>

**Your reviews are always welcomed!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry! I've been busy... school's starting next week on monday. but there's no early release, we are going to have class on the first day after the vacation ugh... seems like everyone's school is starting then... sigh, there goes my summer. now i won't have much time writing! T^T I already don't have enough! But I still try peoples...

Last time I killed off Shin-chan. Heartbreaking...isn't it? yeah, Kai-chan was bawling at me madly too...

**Disclaimer: Me do not own anything! If I did Detective Conan would be a KaixShin anime! But it's not so I don't own anything :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Marionette Act 5<strong>

The police arrived soon after but Ai stood in front of the door, blocking their way.

"Ojo-sama, we are sorry but you have to let us in or we will let ourselves in by force," one of the police said to the woman.

"I will only let person with a blood type B in," Ai stated. "I am Kudo-kun's personal doctor. Though I may be young, I had him as my client for 3 years. And just few weeks ago, I discovered that...he was slowly dying."

The inspector who was listening to this rubbed his chin. "So this is natural cause... However we still have to investigate. Why do you insist of only letting people with blood type B in?"

"I found that Kudo-kun's illness is, after weeks of tests and research, contagious after death. However someone with the same blood type as Kudo-kun wouldn't be affected if I'm right. Kudo-kun is blood type B, and luckily so is Ran-neesan who found him and me," Ai explained in a matter of fact tone.

"Then let me in. I'm type B also," the inspector said to the woman. "But there must be a cause of this disease?"

"There is. But I cannot reveal my client's personal information."

"Please, cooperate in the investigation and explain to us," the inspector nagged.

Ai sighed. "I apologize but I cannot. Please be mindful that this is top secret. I will answer whatever you officers need when I go to the station. I could show you the test results that he took just few days ago for your investigation; however I must be leaving now."

"Ah, alright... But you are..?"

"Haibara Ai," the young doctor introduced herself.

"Keibu-san!" A rookie officer ran towards them with a list. "Kudo-san called two people yesterday after leaving Osaka. He called Haibara-san at 11:42 PM and left a message for Mouri-san at 11:57 PM."

"Is that so? Then Haibara-san," the inspector turned to Ai, "why did Kudo-san call you so late at night?"

"He said he was feeling weird so he asked me to see him today morning," Ai replied.

"Alright. Please come with us to the station for farther questioning." The inspector then turned to his officers, "Let's wrap it up here. I'll get some officers with blood type B to remove the body... Speaking of that, I don't smell anything decaying..."

"It's probably one of the effects of his illness. He has to be burned, not buried, or else, his illness could spread," Ai warned. "So I don't recommend not moving him just now. I guess you can look around the room however don't touch him. Or you could go on a roof. The whole ceiling of that library is windows after all."

"How troublesome," inspector grumbled. However, agreed in the end.

**~.~.~.~**

Ai brought the test results that she had gotten from Shinichi for the past 3 years plus some more over to the police station.

"Isn't it Ai-chan?" Ai turned at the voice.

"Satou-san?" Satou and Takagi weren't keijis anymore. After all, years have passed and they were promoted to become one of the higher ups in the police headquarters after helping Shinichi take down the Black Organization.

"I knew it! I haven't seen you ever since you and your shonen tantei enrolled in university. What brings you here?"

"Well, Kudo-kun...passed away probably between last night and today morning. I was his personal doctor and I brought some test results I took to help with the investigation."

"Kudo-kun? I...can't believe it! Was he...murdered? He has many enemies after all..."

"Satou-san, he died of...natural cause," Ai managed to say and she thought soon after, _'Not...really. But they don't need to know that.' _"He has been suffering in his illness. It was unique and has never been seen before so..." Ai trailed off, knowing something clicked in Satou's head.

"And what's that illness?"

"I'm sorry Satou-san. However you have to understand that Kudo-kun was my client and I can't reveal his personal information like that even after death. But I guess since you are close to Kudo-kun and also a police, I'll show you and explain. I ran several tests, with Kudo-kun's approval of course, and this is the result." Ai walked toward the nearest table and spread the papers that she was holding. "Do you mind explaining to others? I have work so I can't come and explain any time they want me to."

"Hmm, I don't see a problem in that... Well? Explain."

Ai pulled out a bunch of copies of x-rays, scans, and papers filled with many graphs and tiny writings next to them.

"Okay, this is the copies of x-rays and scans of Kudo-kun when he was in high school before he mysteriously disappeared." She laid another and explained, "And this is after he came back."

Satou's eyes grew big. "What...? This is abnormal. The structure has slightly changed and I'm no doctor but this...is not right. But wait, how did you even get this kind of information or should I say x-ray copies of Kudo-kun before he disappeared? You were barely in grade school!"

"Simple, I just asked his past doctor. And Hakase happened to have a doctor's degree, despite his appearance, and also have the x-ray machine so he used to be Kudo household's family doctor. It was convenient that it was Hakase. He was eager to help me. Anyway, this was taken not too long ago." Satou just nodded her head, noticing there was some change however not as much as the picture that she saw before. Then other paper with noted written neatly caught her eyes and she picked up. As her eyes read through the notes a small gasp escaped her mouth. "Satou-san, I need a little favor." Satou frowned and put the paper down and glanced toward the young doctor. "I need you make sure this doesn't leak out to the press. It will cause too much scandal."

"I can do that but what is THIS?" Satou pointed at the note.

"That's only for your eyes to see. No one else," she said firmly.

"And Takagi?"

Ai hesitated but reluctantly nodded. "I guess that is okay... Anyway Kudo-kun has an unbelievable speed when recovering and he's stronger than he is suppose to."

"'Stronger than he is suppose to'? What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well, there's a limit to how strong one's muscle can be. And occasionally, Kudo-kun suddenly has a burst of strength without him realizing it and it goes beyond that limit. It's exhausting his body more and more. Plus that has been happening very often nowadays and I'm not just talking about arms and leg muscles. It's slowly exhausting his heart muscles too—thus he was dying."

"That's horrible but what caused it?"

"Well, remember when you helped Kudo-kun take down a large criminal organization?"

Satou grinned. "Of course! After all it was my most terrifying yet the most thrilling day of my life! But what does that—"

Ai cut her off, "And do you remember asking Kudo-kun about how he came to know this organization when the police had no clue?"

Satou scratched her chin in thought and replied, "I might have asked something like that but I don't think he answered..."

"He was almost killed by them. He was feed an untraceable poison that was said to have 100% chance of killing however somehow miraculously he survived and went into hiding instead."

"So the poison...is taking affect now? After 20 years?"

"No, you saw the change in Kudo-kun's body with the x-ray. It's a slow progress however there was no other way but in the end..."

"How do you know about this, more than me or anybody else for that matter?"

'_Easy, I am the former member of that organization not to mention that I created that poison. And I was also the victim.' _"Kudo-kun told me in detail. He trusted me," Ai replied with a straight face.

"Eh, is that so?"

"Satou-san!" The young inspector entered the building and when he noticed Satou, he called to his senior. He then noticed the familiar woman next to the police woman. "You know Haibara-san?"

"Yes, I knew her since she was in grade school," Satou replied with a smile. "Aren't you early? I heard you are wrapping things up in Kudo-kun's death."

"Well, Haibara-san warned us not to touch the body yet and only blood type B is allowed in there for precaution so it's hindering the investigation."

"Gomenasai. But it's what it is best for all of us. I don't want that...illness to spread."

Satou's eyed widened. "It could spread?"

"Well, Kudo-kun's body has been holding the sickness in however once his body gives up, there's no way to stop it from doing so," Ai explained.

"O-okay. So anything else, Satoshi-kun?" Satou asked the inspector.

"No, not at all. Since Haibara-san insists that it's dangerous to go in and out of the house, we decided to take the investigation to the roof. Kudo-san has a big sunroof and you could see the whole library through it."

"Good work!" Satou praised the younger. "Keep up the good work."

"Hai!" The officer became flustered at the praise but replied to his senior.

Ai couldn't help but laugh quietly inside. _'Even though she is becoming older, her beauty hasn't changed a bit. I wonder how Takagi-san is putting up with her popularity.'_

"Well, Takagi-kun is waiting for me. Good luck!" Satou said cheerfully.

Ai bowed her head and headed outside, toward the Kudo Mansion.

**~.~.~.~**

The news of the death of Kudo Shinichi was spread fast by the mass media despite the effort of the police to keep the information in the minimum until the investigation is over. Because of that many rumors were started and spread through the whole Japan. There was no way Kaito could miss it.

It was all over the newspaper, the TV, and it was practically the only thing the people were talking about. He tried very hard to deny it and he finally decided to go to Shinichi's house.

There was still group of police officers going in and out of the mansion. Kaito briefly wondered why the investigation was taking so long and his gut tightened at the thought that his beloved might have been murdered.

He disguised himself as a police officer and easily sneaked past the officers and into the yard. He had to see Shinichi. If the rumor was right, his body hasn't even been moved yet. In the back of his mind something nagged about that but he thoroughly ignored it.

He looked up at the roof and thought about looking for Shinichi there since according to the paper, he is still in his library which has no ceilings but instead windows. He was once again lost in his own memory, reminiscing the time he and his Shin-chan would gaze into the sunroof and just watch the beautiful full moon and the night's playful little stars, whispering each other sweet promises...

Kaito somehow managed to snap out of his trance. The roof was being used by the police to investigate since many are not allowed in the room. Again something kept nagging at him.

So giving up, he headed toward backyard toward the window to the library. He looked into the window to make sure there was no one inside. Then his eyes caught something...a body...resting comfortably on the reading chair. It was Shinichi; he was untouched, pale but he looked just fine, like he could stand up and walk out of there smiling as if nothing happened.

"Shinichi..."

"Stop right there," a female voice was heard. "Kid-san."

Kaito froze. How did that woman know who he is? Why didn't he notice that someone was here in the first place anyway?

"I knew you would come," the woman stated. "But please don't go in there."

"What are you talking about?" Kaito turned around to see just who this person was. "Wha-". He recognized the woman. "Chibi ojo-san?" It was the mini scientist who is the creator of the poison APTX4896 and also the victim, Haibara Ai. "How did you know..?"

"I'm not a 'chibi' anymore Kid-san. And really, who else? Anyway don't go in there. You'll only make things worse."

"What can be possibly worse than THIS? Shinichi is dead and I can't even see him... Explain why."

Ai hesitated before replying, "Remember the poison APTX 4896? It's suddenly acting up..."

"What? But you managed to find the cure, right? Not to mention that it's absurd! Why now after 20 years?" Kaito was frantic and was trying to deny everything. He spat, "Why aren't YOU affected?"

Ai cringed. "I didn't want him to take the cure. It was incomplete and I warned him that even if it will get rid of the poison just enough to be back to normal there still was a chance that there will be enough left to really kill him. He was so desperate and persistent though. He said he couldn't wait any longer and took the cure. And as I thought there still was enough poison left in his system to..."

"I'm asking you, why YOU aren't affected by this poison at all?" Kaito growled angrily.

"I didn't take the cure, did I?"

Blood boiled up to Kaito's head however he took a long deep breath instead. "I understand but...can't I just see his face? Please..."

Ai's cold mask dropped, she looked at him with warm eyes. "Alright. But please don't go in. There's a high chance that the poison could spread."

"So that's why the police are investigating on the roof, huh? Well don't worry about me. I won't be affected by that," Kaito assured the doctor.

Ai made a face and asked, "What blood type are you?"

"I'm O, can't you tell? And why?"

Ai glared at the thief uncomfortably with a suspicion clear in her icy eyes, "So you are not blood type B... How do you know you won't get affected?"

"Well, that's..." Kaito wanted to kick himself for the slip. He let his guard down being frantic about Shinichi again!

"Whatever. I'm not concerned about YOU. What would you do if it spread outside of the house?" Ai asked coldly. "Thousands of people will be affected then."

Kaito flinched inside and bowed his head low at his selfishness leaving only silence.

A ringtone from Ai's cell broke the stillness. Ai sighed and said to the thief, "Well, if you understood, I have to go and take this call."

Kaito leaned on the window of the library and peered inside the room. His heart clinched at the sight of his stiff lover.

"Shin-chan, stop sleeping and wake up already..." Kaito pleaded. "This isn't funny at all." However he knew from the start that it was no use. "But you promised that you'll stay with me. You knew you were sick but why promise me such things?"

He only stared blankly at the detective who is no longer with him then he suddenly saw the small ring band that he had seen in the last heist. He was still wearing it. What was with that ring? He knew he saw that gem embedded to the ring however he couldn't quite place where he have seen it. That pale enchanting stone gave him the same feeling as Pandora, except the color is different. The feeling was...magical. Why?

**~.~.~.~**

"Hello, this is Haibara Ai," Ai replied at the caller.

"Haibara-san? This is Kudo-san's lawyer, Miyou Haru. I heard about Kudo-kun in the paper. You have my condolence."

"Thank you, so you are Kudo-kun's...lawyer?"

"Yes, I called you to talk about the will Kudo-kun left. I called his parents and they are arriving at Japan tomorrow morning. So could you meet us in a cafe near by the Tokyo Station?"

"He left a will? Ah, I'm free tomorrow so if you send me the address and time, I could manage."

"That's great. I'm very sorry for your loss, Haibara-san."

"...Thank you." Ai replied and that was the end of the conversation.

Ai sighed. It has been almost two days after Shinichi's sudden death.

"Tomorrow...is the dead line."

**~.~.~.~**

Nightfall came and Akako stared outside of her house and toward the bright moon.

"Tomorrow's a full moon... It starts...and it will end."

**~.~.~.~**

_Where am I? What happened? Everything is so blurry... Wait, isn't that..._

_Kaito?_

* * *

><p><strong>-TBC-<strong>

personally as a writer, I love the ending. however looking from the reader's point of view, it's horrible :) You know I think it's just natural how writers just want to torture the readers a little bit. Oh? Is it just me? Well you gotta bear with me and my sadistic style lol. Look foward for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for the late update! Wah! school is getting to me... I'm going to be even more busy... this week was a holiday so I got some time to write my story but...ugh semester exam is not too far away! But enjoy!**

**PS-I'm thinking of ending it soon...but not NOW! maybe a couple of more chapters? hehe who knows... **

**PSS-Thank you S4viRa deMSN for telling me...you are right... it IS APTX 4869... my mistake! I'll try not to make that mistake again! but i'm too lazy to fix it so bear it with me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Marionette Act 6<strong>

Kaito blinked. He thought he heard something...something calling for him...

It was already dark outside, and most of the officers have already left the scene. He was just spacing out by the window staring at Shinichi's unchanging face. He wanted to see him more and more however his heart ached when the detective showed no movement. So he stayed, watching his Shinichi from afar and cursing the gem Pandora again for causing them to be apart, only this time, they are separated by death and will probably never see each other by face to face again after one's buried. Then he heard it.

"Kaito?"

He looked around searching for the owner of the voice but no one was around, not to mention he was on disguise. Have his disguising techniques gotten rusty? Really starting from that chibi-scientist, who now? But there was no voice again. He cocked his head in confusion. Was he hearing things? Did he finally reach his limit and going insane now? But he could've sworn that the voice was coming from inside the house...from the library. However no one was in there but his already-cold beloved...

**~.~.~.~**

The next day, Ai went out of her house the first thing in the morning toward the Tokyo International Airport. When she arrived the senior Kudos were have already landed. She found them in the waiting room with difficulty.

People around them were oblivious of the fact that the famous actress Kudo Yukiko and still the world's best selling mystery author Kudo Yusaku was right there next to them. No wonder nobody really recognized them, though. They looked awful, especially Yukiko. She pulled her wide-brimmed hat low to cover her face and was hurriedly fixing her make-up that was ruined by tears; however it was no use when her tears wouldn't stop. Yusaku had a black hat that was also pulled low over his face to cover it then put his arm around his wife and trying to soothe her with no avail as he too was depressed by the news of his only son's sudden death. The by-passers were looking at them weirdly but also in sympathy. However in the end they all just shook their head and walked away from the scene.

"Yukiko-san?" Ai called for the actress gently. The owner of the name did not look up however her husband did.

"Miyano Shiho-san...right?"

"That would be me. It's been a while, Kudo-san. But please, I'm Haibara Ai now. I have been for the past decades."

"Right, Haibara-chan it is," Kudo Yusaku said to her, forcing a smile on his face. He looked like the smile took every ounce of his strength. "So, where's the cafe that we are meeting Shinichi's lawyer in?"

"It's this way so just follow me," Ai informed them and led them out of the airport.

**...**

After riding on a taxi for 30 minutes, Ai and the Kudo seniors arrived at the cafe in front of the Tokyo Station.

When they entered the simple-looking cafe and seated themselves to a table in the very corner of the building, they patiently waited for the person who called them there. They didn't have to wait long. Woman with her dark hair tied to a neat bun, sharply dressed with navy, slender business suit, and carrying a black bag on her shoulder entered the cafe. She glanced around the inside for a moment before her gaze fell on the threesome in the corner of the shop. She approached them and took out her business cards and handed to the three while getting seated herself.

"You must be Kudo-san's parents and Haibara-san?" The woman introduced herself, "My name is Miyou Haru, Kudo-san's lawyer."

"And you said Shinichi left a will for us?" Yusaku asked while Yukiko bit her lips trying not to burst out and break down in tears like she did in the airport.

"Yes, well, he only wrote that part of his fortune will be given to Haibara-san, Yusaku-san, and Yukiko-san since he has no child of his own. So you'll have to fill out this form. Sorry to call you all the way out here for this however it was needed to be delivered by person." Miyou handed out a file to the three. "Oh, and Yusaku-san, Kudo-san left something for you..." She took a quick second of searching through her bag and brought out an envelope.

Yusaku took it and opened the envelope to look at the content inside. It was a note, Yusaku observed. He unfolded the paper and he froze. It was a code; a code so complicated that it would be almost impossible to solve without any reference or whatsoever. Excluding the Kudo senior and the deceased junior, that is. They were the one that created the code. It was made just few years ago when he last visited his son. They made up a whole new language to make this code unbreakable. Shinichi wouldn't just use this... Something was up. He tucked the note safely in his pocket and picked up the folder.

"Thank you, Miyou-san. Is that all?" Miyou nodded. "Good, we'll be in Japan for a while so please contact us anytime," Yusaku said to the lawyer and held the folder in his right hand as he held his wife in the other. Yukiko had finally stopped crying however she still trembled slightly.

"Shh," Yusaku tried to soothe her by patting on her shoulder, "it's going to be alright. Let's go calm down a bit, alright?" The actress nodded limply and let her husband lead her.

Ai stayed and looked through the paper work then she stopped. "He left his house to ME?"

"Yes, I thought it was strange that he left most of his fortune to you..."

Ai thought for a while and nodded. "So that's how it is... Don't you think that for a brilliant detective like Kudo-kun, he's rather stupid, Miyou-san?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's nothing," Ai brushed it off. "I have to go now. Thank you and good day."

"Wait!" Ai froze and turned toward the lawyer. "I forgot that Kudo-san left something else for you...hold on." Miyou pulled the zipper to the inner pocket of her bag and pulled out a black item. Ai observed that it was a thick reading glasses which she recognized too well. It was the glasses that 'Conan' used. It was obviously taken well care of. She was shocked that Shinichi would hold onto his memory from Conan. But no matter. It was given to her for a reason. Ai silently took the glasses and bowed her head before leaving the seat.

Miyou watched the young doctor go with a poker face while she was very curious of what the younger meant. Then she briefly wondered-and she have been wondering about it for a long time before this-why Ai called Shinichi "-kun" when she is obviously ten years younger than him. However she brushed it away concluding that they just must be close. After all he left most of his to her, right?

...

While Ai took a taxi home, she began to fidget with the glasses frame. She was deep in thought, trying to figure out the reason why Shinichi would leave her this. She played with it some more before she accidently pressed a tiny button on the frame. Something flickered on the lens then the green back ground and the beeping red dot appeared.

"This is-!" Ai's eyes widened as she recognized the dot. It was a tracer, but it somehow worked after all these years... A thought passed through her and Ai hurriedly dialed an old house number. It rang a couple times before a friendly and familiar voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hakase, this is Ai."

The professor chuckled, "Oh, Ai-kun, how have you been doing?"

"I'm good, thank you. How's your health?"

"Oh, I'm doing fine, thanks to your monthly check ups so don't worry. But this must not be the only reason you called me?"

"Ha, sadly you are right. Um, by any chance did Kudo-kun come by your house for a favor or something?"

"How did you know? Yes, he came by sometime last week or so. He said something about trying to make the tracking device to work, but in long distance."

Ai gaped a little. This was it. Shinichi left the glasses because he left something for her. A message, she was sure.

"Thank you. I needed to know that. Uh, Hakase? Did you hear about...Kudo-kun?"

"Oh... Yes, I've heard... I'm next door to the scene, you know?"

"Ah, sorry Hakase, it must've been hard on you. I'll see you in the next check-up."

She hung up and turned to the driver, "I'm sorry but can I get off here?"

**~.~.~.~**

Kaito was leaning on the window of the Kudo Library again. The sun was going down but he didn't want to move from the spot. It felt like if he moved, something would happen. Something...BAD.

**~.~.~.~**

Ai got off the cab and turned on the glasses. She then followed the red dot that was projected on the glass lens. When the beeping fastened, she looked up to check where she was. It was the Kudo Mansion.

Ai sighed. The wondering thief would be here somewhere... She didn't want to deal with him. Then she stopped. As the sky grew red, she spotted one button-sized sticker on the fence. That was the tracer and it looked like it has been there for a while. She took a close look at where the tracer was. Then she saw it; she saw traces of dirt, as if one of the bricks supporting the fence has been forcibly moved and put back again. And to make it more obvious, the tracer was on one particular brick that was sticking out. Ai carefully lifted the heavy brick and found a small note inside. She breathed in deeply before taking out the white paper and began to read. Her eyes widened as it scanned through the paper. And she only stared blankly even several moments after finish reading it.

"Ha..." A breath escaped her mouth. "Ha...ha... Ha, ha, ha... Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" She finally burst out laughing then a dry tear rolled down her cheek. "Ha ha! Baka, baka, baka!" Then her voice cracked... "Baka..." She crushed the note in her palm.

Ai glanced at her phone. The time was 9 in the evening. She jumped when her phone started to ring.

She took a deep breath to ease her wild emotion. "Hello?" She answered, with a calm voice.

"Ai-chan?"

"Yukiko-san? How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I've calmed down a bit after reading that note Shin-chan left us. It took Yusaku a while to solve it but... Anyway, you KNEW what was going on, right?"

"Yes... I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It was Shin-chan's choice... Well, I just wanted to tell you that just in case you are blaming yourself for this."

"I'm okay, and thank you. I'll see you soon." Her phone closed with a click.

Ai suddenly froze as she felt someone's gaze on her. She swiftly turned only to find no one. However she already knew who it was.

"Kaitou Kid... I know you are here," Ai said in a calm voice.

"Heh, hello there, Ojo-san. What brings you here during this hour? It's getting real late, you know," Kid said with a poker face.

She just stared at him with blank eyes, as if she was thinking something and not paying attention to the thief. Then the blankness disappeared and she said to him, "You should go, Kid-san. He won't just come back to you even if you stay here for eternity." Kaito flinched. "The funeral is going to be held tomorrow. Here's the invitation." She handed him an envelope and Kaito reached out to take it but his hand twitched slightly.

"He is NOT... He CAN'T be dead! He...promised..."

Ai closed her eyes as if it helps her block out the weak voice the thief was letting out then continued, "And since we don't want too many publicity, only a few people would know where he is be buried. And you will be one of that few."

"Why?"

"Well, I have to do this much for Kudo-kun's lover, don't you think?"

Kaito flushed red, his poker face shattered as he was completely off guard. "H-how did you-!"

"It was obvious," she said with a shrug. "He didn't tell me but he did admit it when I asked him."

"So he did..." Then there was a faint hint of smile on the white thief's face.

"So please leave. Let him have his rest."

Kaito's heart clinched painfully but nodded in defeat. The day had already grown completely dark and the white thief magically blended into it like it was his own home before he disappeared.

Ai's gaze fell on her hand. The note was still crumpled in it. Her lips twitched into a smirk.

"It's done, Kudo-kun…just like you wanted. So do it right..."

Ai sighed and flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked down the street toward the main road. Then a young woman dressed in long black dress and red hair passed her. There was a moment of pause as they passed. Their eyes met and Ai twitched when the red-haired woman smirked. Before she could blink the woman was gone-like she was never there...

**~.~.~.~**

Akako arrived in front of the Kudo Mansion. With a wave of her hand, the gate and the front door opened. As she passed, the light flickered on ahead of her. She followed the light ahead of her to the library.

When she entered the room, there lays Kudo Shinichi, peacefully sitting on a chair, untouched. She smiled when she saw that the full moon's light lit the whole room. She then tenderly held his cold hand and took out the ring that she has given him before. The pale jewel has turned bloody red. She smiled once again in satisfaction.

"It's ready."

**~.~.~.~**

Ai felt a cold shiver down her back. She couldn't shake off the feeling as she took a taxi home.

She suddenly asked the driver, "I'm sorry but can you drop me off at the Beika Street instead? It looks like I forgot something there..."

**...**

The taxi arrived at its destination in no time. She hurriedly got off the ride after paying the driver then headed immediately toward the Kudo Mansion once again.

**~.~.~.~**

Akako stopped in the middle then looked at the clock nearby.

"It's not time yet..."

The witch flicked her wrist and the black fog erupted from nowhere then it rushed out of the house and out to the streets.

**~.~.~.~**

Ai could see the mansion but she felt like there was something...not right. She felt oddly watched behind her back but when she turned around, there was nothing... Nothing but the strange black fog.

"Huh?"

Her vision blurred, steps got tangled, and then everything just shut off.

**~.~.~.~**

Akako's violet-red hair turned fiery red, and her eyes glowed in a same color as her hair. Then there was nothing but red surrounding her. She cackled as she felt a strong aura of power flowing in her veins. Her cackling echoed through the big house and it all erupted in flames.

**~.~.~.~**

It was dark. Ai didn't know where was where. She was just walking blindly toward the Kudo Mansion. She was walking and walking but she wasn't getting any closer to the house. Her breath suddenly hitched when she felt a sudden weight of gravity. Her legs shook then she slumped onto the ground, unable to take the weight with her pupils dilated, staring blankly. Her vision blurred and there was pressure on her head as if it was forcing her to go unconscious.

She brought up enough strength and managed to blink a few times then the pain vanished and her vision cleared. But there was only red. Only red flames...

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo guess what happened? You'll have to wait!... a while... hopefully not a long while ::: and you'll see ;D<strong>

**please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys are probably gonna be annoyed at me….;; cuz this chapter…we looking back to the past so you'll have to keep wondering what happens next from the chapter before this;;;**

**I'm really sorry for the late update! I tried to do it on Sunday but as you can see, I failed… Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Marionette Act 7<strong>

It was that night when everything started to go wrong. Kaito remembered it so well….that night 20 years ago…

**~20 years ago~**

Kaitou Kid made an appearance for the first time in months. The media was of course curious of the reason for the thief's sudden disappearance and reappearance. The rumor about Kid started to spread rapidly and also became more absurd as the time passed. Not that Kaito minded. He rather liked the attentions that he was getting. In fact, he even considered disappearing again; however, he discarded that thought immediately as it came—he doesn't use the same trick more than once after all.

Anyhow, Kaito had been very busy during the long vacation from his nigh job. He was helping the detectives (Tantei-kun and Tantei-han) plan for the Black Organization's fall and put them into action. Not that the detectives knew that he was helping them out—or rather they weren't supposed to. But what can he say? They were the best high school detectives in Japan, maybe it is only to be expected. Well, he wasn't in cuffs or in jail yet even after the operation was over, so he guessed it was all right.

The planning took months to complete, recheck, think of every other possible scenario, and repeat. After all these long process of careful planning, it was finally put into operation last month. Many times, the organization managed to act in a way that the team of CIA, FBI, and few of the personally selected Japanese Police officers didn't expect, making the operation to drag on. He admits; it was quite a pain. However, just a couple of weeks ago, they finally penetrated the main headquarter of the organization that was located in the heart of Japan. Every single members of the Black Organization were arrested except for handful of the low rank members. While the arrests were going on, the detectives went and searched through headquarter of the organization, looking for something. And Kaito had a good guess of what the detectives were looking for. Although Tantei-kun was in his original ten-self during the whole operation, Kaito noticed the detective taking pills every now and then. It must have been a pill to help Tantei-kun to return to his real body, but the effects weren't permanent. The poor detective didn't show however, the thief could tell that he was getting more exhausted day by day. It felt as if the side-effects of the drug were going to kill Shinichi before the organization even gets to try. The thief knew very well of the reason why Shinichi made this dangerous choice of using the drug. He probably felt that he HAD to be there, like if he wasn't there it wouldn't end. Kaito knew that feeling very well; he felt the same about Pandora. So that reckless detective of his took an extreme risk to take the temporary antidote to participate because even if people in the operation knew Conan was Kudo Shinichi—which most do not—they wouldn't let him in the plan because of his small body of a child.

So what Tantei-kun and Tantei-han were looking for is evidence to help the organization to be locked up for eternity and information about the poison that turned Shinichi into Conan state. Kaito was here for information also. Of course he was looking for anything related to Pandora. He and the detectives got separated somehow along the way and Kaito happened to stumble into a room full of archives. This was it! Kaito went through the files in an incredible speed and found the file he was looking for. He scanned the information and smirked when he saw the picture of Snake inside it. As he thought, Snake was related to the Black Organization after all. It was like catching two rabbits in one try. Thanks to the fall of the organization, Snake would be arrested and he found more information about the gem he was looking for.

There was the sound of nearing footsteps. Kaito hid the file he had found tucked safely and called out to the detectives, "Kudo-kun, Hattori-kun, I found something here! It looks like a documentary library." The footsteps quickened.

"What—? " Shinichi and Heiji arrived where the thief was in no time. Shinichi noticed the thief and asked, "Jodie-sensei?" Well, Kaito was disguised as one of the agents in FBI at that time.

Kaito smirked behind the mask of "Jodie-sensei". That FBI agent is totally going to be mad for missing the operation. Well, she couldn't be on the operation anyway since she was already in the hospital before the plan started…something about dislocated disk? Well, he'll be sure to thank her.

"Kudo-kun, this is amazing! I'm sure many of these archives could be used against the organization. But it sure is strange… one would think such big, dangerous mafia like this would have left absolutely no trace of their works even inside their HQ. Shinichi took his time looking through the archives. Then he replied, "It's because…this is all related to experiments. They need to keep record of things just in case they need to use it as a reference."

"Experiment?" Kaito frowned. _'Then what was the information about the Pandora doing here? Could it be…that it was used in an experiment?'_

"Ah, found it!" Heiji called out.

"Found what, Hattori-kun?" Kaito asked, trying to act oblivious.

"It's nothing, Jodie-sensei. It's just evidence for the organization's crime."

Heiji laughed nervously and replied, "Y-yeah. That's what it is."

"Is that so?" Kaito hid a very Kid-like smirk and shrugged. "Well, we better get out of here. Who knows what the Black Organization planned for us just in case someone were to penetrate into their headquarter?" And as if on cue, there was a loud boom and the ground started to shake. "Damn," Kaito cursed under his breath, "I really shouldn't have said that!"

"Grab as many files as you can but dump it if its' being a hindrance to you! And let's get out of here!" Shinichi exclaimed.

"You are right!" Kaito exclaimed back, with a slight hint of sing-song voice. Then he grabbed the blue-eyed teen by the hand and ran out with Kansai detective following behind them wearing a frown mixed with confusion.

**~.~.~.~**

Kaito sighed at the memory. He still remembered the warmth of Shinichi's slender hand when he grabbed it as they escaped the crumbling building.

Now the members of the organization are safely locked up in prison. And Shinichi...the antidote didn't work. There was something vital missing in the antidote. Tantei-kun has been very depressed for a while so Kaito arranged this heist to cheer him up.

And there he was in the same room where the heist item is. Thankfully, tantei-kun looked like he is on full spirit. Then he turned to check out the prize he was going to claim tonight. He couldn't stop being amazed by how huge the gem actually was. Well that didn't matter to him. The gem was just a bonus.

He waited patiently, though itching to move already, and counted seconds till midnight. And it struck.

_**DING! DING! DING! DING! DING!**_

The sound was clear and gorgeous, echoing all throughout Tokyo.

_**DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! …**_

Almost there…

_**DING!**_

The twelfth ring. It was show time.

"The heist has started!" Kaito exclaimed cheerfully as he made his entrance to the room containing his prize. And so it has started…

However at that time, he didn't notice that there was someone else who also attended the heist, through uninvited.

**~.~.~.~**

it was like an old routine—no, it was like a bad habit that he found himself on the roof of the heist building with his prize tucked securely inside his jacket pocket. And somehow along the way, he began to put aside checking for Pandora and instead, he kept looking around for the mini-detective.

And there he was, his grief expression and his pained frown gone for the moment, and only a challenging smirk was clear on his face. However, that smirk disappeared in a split second and the detective looked very alarmed. Kaito felt it too, not so long after. A presence; it was neither evil nor good. A breeze swept passed them and that's when Kaito heard, 'I'm sorry, Kuroba-kun.' The voice was feminine and very familiar, however he couldn't quite place who the voice belongs to.

"What the heck are you doing?" the Phantom Thief barely registered what his critic was shouting. The wind was starting to blow stronger, and it was almost impossible for him to open his eyes. Then he felt something pushing him down, dragging him into darkness. He strained himself to stay balanced and conscious and focused solemnly on Tantei-kun. That's when he realized, there was no wind. Well, he felt it and was still feeling the alright, however looking at the shrunken Shinichi, he saw that the raven hair of the detective is fixed, just swaying softly as if only a small breeze just went by. But then, what was this strong power that he was feeling?

Suddenly a strong force collided with his body. Its strength was more than enough to knock himself out of his body, literally.

He shook his head to clear his mind then stared. There was a second him! Then he thought for a moment and realized that it was his BODY. He was actually forced out of his body! Just what the heck is happening?

His body swayed and Tantei-kun looked at it worriedly, "Kid, are you okay?"

"No, get away from him—I mean me!" Kaito shouted. However, his words did not—could not—reach Tantei-kun's ears. He couldn't even see him and Kaito himself found himself unable to move. The body's eyes snapped open; the pupils have turned red instead of blue-purple ones that Kaito knew he had. It wasn't murderous or frightening however, it wasn't kind looking either. The red-eyed body took no notice of the detective who was looking utterly socked and slowly reached for the gem in the pocket and threw it in the air. As soon as the white moonlight hit the red gem, it exploded into bloody red light.

Kaito gasped, "Pandora…" The light was already threatening itself then however, it started to take form of a beautiful woman.

The form chuckled with an enchanting however, cold and empty voice, and said, "Sister, you are finally here. It sure took a long time to find me. I mean 100 million years!" The woman laughed, "But you still can't lock me in with your power!"

"There is a reason why it took me so long to find you—or should I say it took me so long to start to find you," Kaito's body spoke, but it wasn't his voice. It was mixed with someone else's. The boy held out his palm then flame erupted from it. Kaito only stared in fascination. The flame danced around within palm with the wind. Slowly it was taking a shape of a rectangle then the flame died out, leaving only a black metal card.

"Impressive," the woman said in an amusement. "But you know that's not enough."

The red-eyed Kaito sneered, "You are right…however, with this body…" The red-eyed loaded the black metal into the card gun and aimed at the woman…then fired.

"Humph, foolish," she said. The bloody red light erupted even brighter and the air seemed to get heavier, making it harder to breathe. The red shielded around the woman however the metal card slashed the red light away and pierced the woman. "What! Impossible!" The woman screeched. The she froze and stared straight at Kaito as if she was very shocked to see him. "You!" It seemed that the creepy woman could see him. "If it wasn't for you…your blood…!" Then the wound on the woman from the card opened up with a bright white light and the form started to slowly disintegrate. "I…will reward you for destroying me when nobody could for many years… I'll reward you…with a curse!"

The red-eyed body stiffened and shouted, "NO!"

Even the form was starting to fade; her gaze on Kaito was strong as ever. Red-eyed Kaito seemed panicked but too exhausted to move. Then Kaito read its lips: run. Kaito just didn't understand. Just what was going on? As soon as the body mouthed, its red color in its eyes disappeared and the body slumped to the floor. There was a strong gush of wind again and when Kaito opened his eyes, he was back in his own body again.

Tantei-kun just stared in shock. "What…just happened?" he asked.

With his poker face broken, Kaito admitted truthfully, "I don't know…" Then just above them, the red light brightened from the jewel, blinding the two. Then suddenly the dark, frightening aura vanished, and the gem shattered and was sprinkled on top of the roof. Shinichi and Kaito gasped in surprise and amusement and watched the beautiful sight of slowly descending pieces of gem.

Then Shinichi froze…he sensed something however he couldn't fully tell what it was. Though he was sure it wasn't something pleasant. Kaito stiffened too but then that was when…

"AHHHH!" A scream and a gunshot were heard.

He heard the detective letting out a pain-filled scream and that made his stomach turn then it started to ache terribly as if it was burning. Kaito panicked, knowing fully well that Shinichi normally doesn't show his pain. He swiftly turned, thinking of the worst possible scenario and saw the not-child with blood gushing out of his shoulder. His stomach churned and he slowly limped to the boy to examine him closely. Thankfully the not-child was only unconscious and still living and breathing. And the blood…he had no idea where it came from. There weren't any external wounds or whatsoever on the not-child's body. Where is this blood from? If the bullet didn't hit Tantei-kun, who did it hit? Did it miss? Who fired the shot?

As if to answer his question, an eccentric laughter was heard; and it belonged to a person Kid knew all too well. Then the person appeared in front of him. Snake.

The clothes that the criminal was wearing were all tattered and torn, dirtied by dust. His black hair was messy, sticking out in all different directions, his proud mustache has been long since groomed, and his cold dark eyes were out of focus.

Kaito stood up to confront the crazed man however cringed back an inch in pain as soon as he did. His eyes grew wide for a fraction when he realized that he was the one who has been shot. It was no wonder that his stomach kept hurting. Kaito kept his poker face in place and pressed his hand on his wound to stop the bleeding.

"Hello, Kid!" Kaito flinched inwardly at the voice. "Kid, I'll end this once and for all, for good!" Snake threw the wasted gun on the side. "I'm taking you down, WITH ME."

Kaito chuckled humorlessly, "Aren't you getting too old for this game, Snake? Really, I—"

"SHUT UP!" in a blink of an eye, the criminal was right in front of him.

Kaito froze when he realized what the man was planning. "Are you INSA—"

He was unable to finish his sentence as at that moment, Snake grabbed the thief and threw himself over the roof with Kaito trapped between his grasp. Kaito's breath hitched as they fell…. He usually loved the feeling when jumping into the sky's embrace however; today he found it for the first time that it was very frightening.

There was no one to stop them, no one to watch them descending to their doom. The clear night sky was the only witness…

**~.~.~.~.~**

Kaito woke up, his body all throbbing in pain. His vision was blurry however it soon adjusted. Then he yelped. His snow white suit was covered in red…blood. Next to him was Snake, his body broken and blood splattered all over the face. It was disgusting. He held his breath and closed his eyes shut and tried to convince himself that this isn't happening. Of course, it was no use. Kaito shivered but then snapped out of his trance. How was he alive?

The examined himself; his body felt a little shift however nothing was broken, the blood drenched his skin but there was no wound. Even the bullet wound on his stomach before disappeared. Kaito gasped, "D-don't tell me that I'm…immortal?" Yes, that all made sense. The wound on his stomach was definitely fatal however he moved, and he's still alive after that long fall from the building. That damn Pandora did something to him before it got destroyed! AH, and Tantei-kun? Kaito looked at the watch on his wrist and realized that 30 minutes have passed since then. He glanced at the corpse and cringed. "Although he was my enemy…did Snake really deserve this horrible death?" He was unsure. He sighed and pulled out some spare clothes and a cell phone. He went inside the building through the back door and discreetly headed to the restroom. Kaito discarded his Kid outfit and changed into casual clothes and a baseball cap. When he existed, he saw that the police men were still lingering around the heist building. Then he sighed; it was no use whether the police were here or not, they still couldn't stop a person from dying. Then he snapped out of his thought and headed to the roof. It was still cold out there and he was still worried. He ran up the stairs, knowing that the police would be still guarding the elevator. Then finally he was in front of the door to the roof when he heard a voice.

"Keibu-san! There is a boy on a roof! He's seems unconscious!" An officer reported.

"Ha? That looks like the kid from Mouri's. I'll call them and the ambulance!" Kaito sighed in relief when he heard Nakamouri-keibu's voice. Tantei-kun was in safe hands now.

He walked aimlessly to his house his hands tucked into his pocket to hide the trembling. It was quite a shock for him to see a dead person so close….and it was a person he knew, too. When he looked up, his house was in view. It was a late night so his mother should be asleep. He headed straight to the bathroom and hand-washed the suit. He frowned, at the smell, at the sight, at the feel of the blood that is was and Snake's. After the wash, he hung the wet clothes and washed his hands thoroughly. He smiled a bitter smile before heading upstairs to the master's bedroom. He cracked opened the door and smiled painfully at his mother's peaceful sleeping face. He bent down to kiss her cheeks. He closed his eyes in determination. He would leave…it would hurt them surely, but he would have to leave them sooner or later at this rate. It would be harder for him to disappear on them if he were to stay anymore.

"Bye, Kaa-san. I love you." Kaito whispered in her ear. He closed the door and went to his room to pack. There wasn't much, Kaito realized in surprise. He pretty much could survive in any kinds of situation after all. With a bag hung over his shoulder he went out of his house…

Chikage stirred from her sleep and cracked her eyes open. "Mmm? Kaito?" Her heart ached for some reason and had a bad feeling so she went to her son's room to check him. The room was empty. There was only a small note written on a ripped notebook paper saying _"I'm sorry, Kaa-san. I can't come back anymore. Please forgive me. I love you. Kaito." _Her eyes grew wide and she slumped on the floor. "K-KAITO!" However, Kaito couldn't hear his mother's heartbroken cry…

**~.~.~.~.~**

Couple of days after the heist, Kaito went to visit Tantei-kun who is in the hospital. With hat pulled low over his face, he entered the room where Shinichi was held. "Tantei-kun?" Kaito called out to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Kid? What are you doing here?" Shinichi asked.

"I was…worried…" Kaito muttered however without hesitation.

Shinichi blushed, "Ah, thanks. I don't remember anything from the heist after meeting you on the roof. What happened?"

Kaito frowned, "Eh? You don't—?" Then he shook his head and smiled. "Nothing happened really. You just fainted out of the blue. Do you even know how worried and surprised I was?" Kaito said it in a joking tone.

Shinichi chuckled, "I surprised YOU? Wow, so where's my prize?"

"Ha-ha, very funny," Kaito said as he narrowed his eyes. Then he noticed a pill in the not-child's hand. It somehow looked familiar… "Hey, is that what I think it is?"

Shinichi looked down at his hand and nodded. "Yeah, it's the antidote to help get my body back. It failed once and this is my last chance. Haibara said I've become so immune to the drug that she gave her that if this didn't work I would have to stay as Conan forever. But I still want to take my chance."

Kaito's heart cringed. He felt jealous that Shinichi would do anything to get back to his body and to…Ran. He hid his bitterness and smiled. "Just don't force yourself, okay?"

"Yeah," Shinichi said with a smile.

**~Present~ **

Kaito had to laugh at how he felt jealous of Ran. Shinichi told him after going out that he have always liked him…He blushed, but it weren't for long. Shinichi was no longer with him anymore…

He turned on the TV from his apartment and watched the news. Then the familiar house came into the view…

"The famous detective Kudo Shinichi has passed three days ago and just today in the early morning around 12 A.M, the detective's house was set on fire—"

"WHAT! But Shinichi's body is still there! And I was there around that time!" Kaito shouted in shock. He changed his pjs to his casual clothes and went out of his apartment, the door slamming shout behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it! Shinichi's house was set on fire! Wah, what happened to Shinichi? Find out, next chapter! PLEZ R&amp;R!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**OKayyyy long time no see! hehe This chapter is a little shorter than I'm used to but since its almost nearing the end of the school year here I think I can manage to upload more often! **

**If you are hearing a "but" you are RIGHT! it's going to be a lot shorter than I used to upload... maybe about the amount I'm putting up right now^^ **

**Hey it's almost nearing the end! Please don't miss!**

* * *

><p><strong>A quick review of the previous chapters cuz its been a long time since I've updated so... (Of course if you don't need it, you may skip^^)<strong>

Kaito became immortal since the accident between Pandora (that was the chapter before this) and Shinichi has returned to his normal-self. They started going out since they were 18, and twenty years have passed. However, while Shinichi got older, Kaito was still his 18 year-old self. Shinichi feels that something is not right and meets Akako, the witch, and makes a bargain with her. Then not even a week later, Shinichi is found dead. After that, Akako makes a visit to the Kudo Mansion again and this time, the house is set on fire...

* * *

><p><strong>Marionette Act 8<strong>

Kaito ran and ran, not bothering to catch a cab or a bus. He was out of breath when he arrived however despite the sharp pain in his chest, he ignored it shakily led himself to the gate or the mansion. The news was right; the house was burned to the ground.

Then he heard some officers whisper to themselves, "Oi, we've been searching the scene for hours but there is no sign of Kudo- san's corpse!" _No corpse? _

"Yeah, there was only a ring, right? I thought he isn't married?" the other officer commented in confusion.

"Maybe it's just his accessories. Many men these days wear them even if they are not married, you know. It looks like it's kind of a trend between young guys."

"But I didn't know that Kudo-san was interested in that kind of stuff..."

"Ring? What ring?" Kaito perked up at the familiar voice.

"Oh, Haibara-san? Are you fine now?"

"Hai, thank you. It was nothing..."

"Oi, ojo-san!" Kaito called to the young woman.

Haibara looked shocked. "Kudo-kun? Ah, wait...that's not..." Her eyes widened even more. "Ki—I mean...uh..."

"It's Kaito, remember?" The part-time thief winked at her and then glanced at the officers beside them.

Haibara sighed, "Oh, right. KAITO-KUN. He's Kudo-kun's acquaintance."

"Huh is that so? He's quite young...how old is he, eighteen?" The police pointed out.

"Yeah..." Haibara trailed off as she narrowed her eyes at the Shinichi-look-alike. Kaito could do nothing but hide his gulp.

"Oh, Haibara-san, I was wondering for the longest time..." One of her eyebrows rose. "Well, even though you are younger than Kudo-san by 10 years, why do you address him by '-kun' instead of -san'?"

Haibara opened her mouth before closing it. But then Kaito replied, "Is there a problem with that? I call him 'Shin-chan' after all! He doesn't really mind." Kaito flashed his sweet smile at the officer.

"I-is that so?" The officer who asked the question in the first place sweat-dropped.

"Hey officers, you were talking about rings...can you show me?" Kaito asked.

"Ah, sure..." The officer handed a plastic bag that contained the ring. The ring had a simple band and a red jewel. However there was a crack on it.

"Huh, weird, I feel like I saw that ring somewhere..." Haibara muttered.

"This...is that ring..." Kaito gasped. It was a ring that the detective was wearing for a 'bet', as he was informed at the heist in Osaka on Shinichi's birthday. "B—but the color changed to red. I'm pretty sure it didn't have colors..." When Kaito stared more carefully at the ring, he frowned. The gem was cut irregularly as if done by a complete amateur so Kaito had dismissed it when he first saw it at his heist, however looking at it closely he realized that he was wrong. It was a PIECE of a gem! The red gem pulsed slightly and the red light brightening in his hand before it died down and his heart began thumping rapidly. "Pandora...? It can't be..." Then the gem pulsed for the one last time before it crumbled to red dust. Kaito gasped, "I—I didn't mean to-!"

"Don't worry. It was bound to do that sooner or later. The gem was rather at a fragile state and unlike the usual jewels, that gem looked very breakable, more like a glass then a gem. Who knows may be it is," the officer stated.

"Pandora?" Haibara frowned at the name. "So that's what was missing when..." She muttered to herself.

"Hmm? Did you say something, ojo-san?" Haibara looked startled however shook her head no. Kaito narrowed his eyes. "Is that so... But anyway what are you doing here? Did you see the news?"

"I—"

"Haibara-san is the first witness of the fire. She was there when it happened but she was knocked out unconscious." The officer replied for the young doctor.

"What? Is that really true? But you don't remember anything?" Kaito said in a desperate tone.

"No, I—"

"No, she doesn't. Although she said she saw a red haired woman heading to this house." The officer cut in again. Haibara glared daggers at the officer. Kaito frowned and thought, 'Red hair?' "And we know that the fire started from inside the house in the library." _Library? That's where Shinichi was...  
><em>  
>"Shin-chan!" Someone screamed out, however it wasn't Kaito.<p>

"Yukiko-san!" Haibara shouted in shock. The famous actress stumbled forward and Kaito was quick to catch her. She looked up at Kaito and frowned slightly. Then her eyes widened in shock.

"Kai-chan?"

"E—eh? You know me?" Crap, this was bad. He wasn't wearing disguise damn it!

"You—but you are-" So young, Kaito knew she was about to say. But the actress didn't continue. Only muttered, "So you are really..."

"What?" However, Yukiko clammed up after that.

**~.~.~.~  
><strong>  
>"We are still going to have a funeral," Kudo Yusaku declared. Kaito slightly jumped when the famous author suddenly made his appearance out of the blue.<p>

"But without the body..." Yukiko trailed off sadly.

"He should have his memorial though. He deserves that at least." Haibara stated. "Since unfortunately the neighbors wouldn't appreciate having a grave right in front of their house..."

"We own a land out in the country. He can be buried there. It would be more private, which Shinichi would appreciate," the Kudo senior suggested. "And uh...Kaito-kun?"

Kaito twitched unnoticeably. How did the Kudos know him? Shinichi didn't act any different... He shook the thought away and replied with a smile, "Yes?"

"Why don't you join us too?"

Kaito chuckled, "I was planning to." And the Kudo senior brought up an all-knowing-smile.

"You should take some rest Kai-chan," the actress said to him, "it must've been a tiring day for you."

Kaito looked up at the sky. It was still bright daylight. However his usual hyper-self was exhausted to have the love of his life be the first one he loses by the boundary of death as if he wasn't miserable enough already. But he still had things to do. "You are right, Yukiko-san. I'm absolutely tired... I think I'll take my leave now."

**~.~.~.~**

Kaito just knew that Akako would be involved. He would never forgive her if she did something to his beloved! He angrily headed to the witch's house that he knew so well with air of danger coiling around him like no other. When he reached his destination, he stopped, and only stared. He only stared at the vacant area of the forest where the witch's mansion used to stand high and proud.

_Damn it, where is she!_

**~.~.~.~**

How many days have passed since then, Kaito didn't know. Well, perhaps at least 2 weeks because they are holding Shinichi's funeral today. He thought about disguising himself to the funeral however shook his head. It is disrespectful for the dead. However he still packed a spare mask, just in case.

He arrived at a small countryside with small mountains and fields where he found Shinichi's old friends and..._his MOM?_

"Chi-chan! Long time no see!" Yukiko greeted her with a smile. Even from far away, Kaito could see the strained muscles around her lips.

"Yukiko!" Kaito's mother cried out, hugging the detective's mother, "you shouldn't force yourself to smile...especially when it's Shinichi-kun's funeral of all days..." Yukiko trembled under Chikage's embrace and finally broke down.

Kaito felt a strain on his heart. His mother was the one who's been holding back. Her son disappeared suddenly without a warning, without knowing whether he is alive or not. It's already been twenty years... "I—I can't do this. I can't go..." He breathed to himself, feeling the guilt heavy on his chest. He staggered backwards and headed to the train station. "I can't visit Shin-chan like this...neither my mom."

**~.~.~.~**

"He's not coming..." Haibara trailed off.

"Could it be that it's because Chi-chan is here?" Yukiko asked worriedly.

"Yukiko-san, you know him?"

"Yes, I think. But is what Shin-chan wrote on the note really true?"

Haibara frowned in thought and gasped, "You mean Kudo-kun said something on the note? You decoded it? What did it say?"

Yusaku sighed and started to say, "Well..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm I think I'm gonna be mean to you now... it ends here for now! please look after for my next chapter! If you R&amp;R I might upload more quicker ^^ just saying... lolzzzz<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. (Although I guess you guys don't usually read this…):**

Many of you are probably wondering what the note that Shinichi left for his parents say but I can't…right now. That would reveal EVERYTHING-ish ;;

Anyway thank you for your support always reviews!

This chapter is dedicated to well…Akako. She's the star for this chapter! Yeah, It's really short…I know. I warned you didn't I? Well, I admit that this is VERY short. Shortest chapter ever to be written by me T^T  
>*sigh* I'll try to make my comeback soon… till then, Enjoy! (after the disclaimer;;)<p>

**DISCLAIMER! (geez I haven't done this in a while…) ME NO OWN…and blah blah blah. You basically know what follows after that…**

* * *

><p><strong>Marionette Act 9<strong>

Akako walked without any destination in mind. People stared at her in awe as she passed, charmed by her beauty and power. However compared to before, it was nothing. She finished what she needed to do and also did something that she wanted to do. But her powers were drained from it...

As she passed the electronic store, the witch saw that the TV that was on display was turned to channel the news. She took a good guess at what the broadcast would be about.

"The famous detective Kudo Shinichi's house was set on fire however his body was not found even after—"

And bingo. She was right. She knew people were wondering where the deceased detective's body has gone. Did it burn from the fire, they might ponder. However how can it not leave any trace? Did someone remove it for some reason? If so, why? They may wonder although the truth won't be revealed until the longest time...

That news should've died down by now. However since it involves a famous celebrity and a mysteriously lost body of the person, Akako only guessed it would last longer...though she still thought that for two weeks is bit too long.

Akako walked through the city, her head dizzy from all the man-made lights. They are beautiful when it is watched at night from the distance, but it was artificial nonetheless. She walked and walked, she could just feel every ounce of her strength leaving her. Her breath quickened and that's when she knew it was her time to leave. She closed her eyes tightly and when she opened it again, she was at an empty clearing of the forest, where her house used to stand before it crumbled to dust. It had been fun for the past long years that she have spent in Japan, in this world, but she would have to leave and disappear. She would soon share the same fate as her house.

She glazed at the enchanting night sky dusted with stars. She was going to miss here. But her purpose is fulfilled, she have no reason to stay now. She whispered to the gliming black, hoping it would carry her sound to the person, "I'm sorry Kuroba-kun, for what I've done. But I thank you. My twin sister, Pandora is no more...although she cursed you to be immortal; I wish you happiness for eternity."

Yes, her twin sister was Pandora, the gem Kaito was looking for all this time, and the start of this mess…she had spun the thread of fate. And Akako was the one who took the thread and sewed the pieces together. What's been already done can't be undone…

Her servant was gone with the Lucifer and the house had disintegrated... Lucifer has no need for her anymore as she has no need for him. As she thought that and sighed, her hands glowed... _Her time is up.  
><em>

She breathed in deeply and tried to relax. It was a weird sensation, watching her hands disappear into glowing dust then the effect slowly crawling up to her arms and shoulders… She closed her eyes and only waited for it to be over. When she opens her eyes again, this time it will be the place where she belongs, the afterlife; the place that she can unite with her old families and friends for the first time in millions of years.

_They may wonder although the truth will not be revealed until the longest time..._

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T say anything! I warned you that it's VERY short! but I updated quickly didn't I? Give me some credit really... hehe anyway please REVIEW! I really encourages me to right faster! <strong>

**Next chapter preview: **

_"He didn't come..."_

"It's only natural," Ai said to the owner of the voice who was next to. "He didn't even come to the funeral. He's probably at his house...all alone..."

_**~..~..~..~**_

_"Ai narrowed her eyes. "You ARE really cruel..."_

_"...I know."_


	10. Chapter 10

A.N:

Yes, I admit that last chapter was VERY VERY VERY...short. So i tried to write longer... This chapter was supposed to be two chapters but I combined into one. but this is the last chapter I'm updating this month! See you in December!

**Disclaimer: ME DON'T OWN DC OR MK**

* * *

><p><strong>Marionette Act 10<strong>

Kaito had lost his purpose of thieving. There was no thrill or excitements anymore even if Hakuba was there. And he wasn't trying to steal for its worth in the first place anyway.

It's been a year since Shinichi's death. Akako disappeared, Shinichi is gone, and he had no one to go to anymore. That's when he realized he was more alone than he had ever thought. Shinichi's body is still missing, and the case closed, just like that. He truly regretted it; he let go of Shinichi and he never saw his REAL face and the truth about him. He didn't want to make the same mistake again...but he did. He still left, he still hurt the people he was close too...

However he somehow survived the whole year without Shinichi, partly because he can't be dead, and finally the anniversary of his lover was approaching. The media went crazy, digging up old files that's related to Kudo Shinichi and his death a year ago. The fan clubs and the police arranged a memorial for him. Kaito isn't going to attend though. It was just too depressing, reminding him the truth he always have known, that Kudo Shinichi is dead, opening up his fragile wound on his heart.

He hesitated on visiting Shinichi grave...but Kaito figured his parents and his friends will make a visit. He didn't want to be seen by them.

Kaito had lost his real smile long ago, along with his reason to live. He only had his empty poker face left. He just couldn't understand the people who want to live forever. When everything they hold dear is lost, that's when they'll realize their mistake of their desire to be immortal. When they have no reason to live but have to continue living, what can be more painful than that?

Kaito got a job along the year; he had to make a living some way or another anyway. And ironically he got into the police division for catching thieves, and he was unsurprisingly quite good at it too. The new thieves had no creativity or originality, Kaito criticized, although that wasn't the problem there... Then at night when he doesn't have any extra work or night-shift, he would perform his magic at clubs to relive his stress and depression he gets from time to time.

But today, he planned to stay home, locked up, all alone. He already submitted his form for a day-off and was lying on his sofa just gazing at the ceiling with blank stares.

_'Shin-chan would probably be mad if he sees me like this,'_ Kaito thought as he smiled bitterly. _'Then what can I do, Shin-chan, but to grieve for you and regret my mistake?'_

~.~.~.~

"He didn't come..."

"It's only natural," Ai said to the owner of the voice whom she was next to. "He didn't even come to the funeral. He's probably at his house...all alone..." She suddenly trailed off and made a sad expression.

"I should've come sooner..." The person said bitterly. "But I guess I ran out of luck," the person sighed. "Well, I'll come back again when I'm ready. And when HE is ready."

Ai narrowed her eyes. "You ARE really cruel..."

"...I know."

**~.~.~.~**

A year then yet another year have passed. The fellow officers who are in Kaito's division realized the pattern of his day-off. He always took a break on one particular day whether called in sick or just for a vacation. The co-workers have asked numerous of times but Kaito kept insisting them it was just a coincidence.

And that was just 2 years ago. It was already the 5th anniversary of Shinichi's death. Kaito, as usual took a day-off, and the HQ didn't really appreciate his absence however thinking there is some reason to it that he cannot say aloud or explain, they granted him permission.

Kaito walked tiredly to his apartment. And there hung the once great Kaitou Kid's outfit. He missed the old days and yet he didn't. He missed the excitements and thrills the heist gave him and could use some more of thrills however ever since the Pandora incident, he wasn't too sure. He was more careful now-maybe a little TOO careful-although he can't be killed whatsoever. It was like a phantom pain... Then he breathed in deeply and took out a black suit that looked like it was hardly ever worn. He dressed himself up and tried his best to tame his hair. When he looked inside the mirror to stare at his own reflection, his fist clinched. His face was the same as 25 years ago. Kaito wanted to just punch the mirror and break it, erasing his forever youthful reflection. He has always wore masks or put on make-ups when he goes to work and acted like he was a completely different person than Kuroba Kaito. He was sick of it. He wondered if he could escape from it for a while if he were to visit Shinichi... However before he could think it through, he has already bought a train ticket to the destination.

**~.~.~.~**

Ai brought a bouquet of white lily and set it aside the grave of Kudo Shinichi beside the many others. People who know where the grave is have already visited the place. She paused when she felt someone approach her.

"Is it alright to leave it like this?" Ai asked the new-comer while staring blankly at the grave.

"Yeah, but again, HE didn't come..." The new-comer replied with a disappointed voice. "This is the fifth year; if he doesn't come, I'll go and find him, no matter what."

Ai only glanced at the person now standing beside her. "What took you so long to think that?"

"Way shorter than it took for HIM to make a visit..." The person muttered.  
><strong><br>~.~.~.~**

Kaito paced back and forth near the entrance to the field. He was just half-way there to his Shin-chan. The sun was starting to set already, Kaito realized. He didn't bring any masks or make-ups so if someone was there, his secrets would be surely out or at least be in trouble... However his legs carried him to the place...

**...**

It wasn't long until the moon started to show, bringing the stars with her. He reached the grave and no one was at the site. He sighed in relief and sadness, and knelt to his knees and sobbed.

"Shinichi, I'm sorry I came too late. But I really missed you..."

"Don't cry..." A voice was spoken behind the ex-thief and pulled the unaware immortal teen into a hug.

"Who are—" Kaito was kissed by the soft lips...the lips he had missed so much... Warm and red...alive...and HIS. He would recognize these lips, this taste anywhere! Kaito was released from the kiss and stared at the kisser, stunned.

"You really missed me?" A sarcastic smirk made its way to a familiar face. Kaito tears just seemed to freeze then stop flowing. The person chuckled and wiped it off from the teen's face.

Kaito smiled and pulled the person in front of him to a deeper kiss than the one before. They moaned, lost in their own little world and Kaito finally spoke, "Of course, baka!" Kaito bumped his fist at the person's head. Then he smiled and confessed in a whisper, "But yeah, I really missed you..."

"Shinichi." Kaito spoke the name of the other person as if it were a spell; a spell to lead him to his happiness...

**~.~.~.~**

"Do you think he met Kaito?" Kudo Yusaku asked his wife.

Although in the mid-sixties, the young-looking actress (AKA women's enemy number one) replied, "Who knows? We'll find out tomorrow right?"

The Kudo senior shrugged. "Hmm."

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Was it still short? Well...can't be helped. thanks for the reviews and please R&amp;R!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back and I really apologize for the late update! But trust me I worked my butt to write this! Couldn't find the right moment to end this…so forgive me!T^T

**Warning!: OCC-ness , YAOI (boy X boy), Suggestive (Rated T for a reason) /**

**Disclaimer: No own, got it? Good :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Marionette Act 11.<strong>

Kaito pulled out of the warm embrace and glared at the detective who just literary came back from the dead. "How did you know that it was me?" Kaito asked the other. "I never introduced myself to you—as KID, yes, but not as Kuroba Kaito.

"Well, let's not say the obvious here," Shinichi said as he chuckled. When Kaito still looked confused, Shinichi explained, "You LOOK like me. I knew that a long time ago since I found that you didn't need any masks to disguise as me."

"Ha-ha! Right…" Then Kaito turned serious and spoke, "You better explain this carefully, Shinichi."

Shinichi laughed nervously then gulped when he realized he had used his given name, not the nickname.

**~.~.~.~.~**

"How could you do this to me? You suddenly just end up dead then appear after FIVE years? And how are you alive in the first place?" Kaito shouted, angrily.

"Well, I'm not the only one who needs to explain, Kaito. Look at you; you look like you are just eighteen!"

"Have you EVER thought that maybe I just wanted to disguise as an eighteen year old?" Kaito defended.

"Hmm, not likely. You admitted that this was you REAL face, Kuroba Kaito-kun." Shinichi replied.

Kaito flinched at his mistake but stammered back, "B—but you are too! And I'm pretty sure you were just a perfectly normal 38 year-old just five years ago!" It was true. Shinichi looked like a high school student. Sure, he already had a young face but definitely not THIS young! Now he had no wrinkles that he used to have before and no more of his dark raven hair slowly turning gray. He looked exactly the same as he was in the old days when he was the famous high school detective. "Tell me just why I had to suffer those years for YOU!"

"Kaito, calm down… I was waiting…for you."

"What?"

"Well, I'll explain this more carefully later but it took me a year to fully recover and since you disappeared and stopped being Kid, I didn't know where to look for you. So I waited here…for five years for you to see me."

Kaito's eyes widened. "E-eh?"

"But I think I know where to find you now…Hitachi Shinichi-keiji." Kaito flinched at his name of his fake personal that he has been using for the last five years. "You are a police officer in Division 3? Well, who could know more about thieves than the famous Kaitou KID himself? But I'm surprised that you joined the police. Oh, and how sweet! You named yourself after me!" Shinichi exclaimed with an uncharacteristic, idiotic grin on his face.

Kaito blushed in dark red. "What—how?" Kaito exclaimed his eyes growing big.

"He he," Shinichi chuckled as he waved a wallet in front of the ex-thief, which looked so much like Kaito's own… "Did you lose your touch or you just always let your guard down in front of me?"

Kaito gasped. It was his wallet! "Shin-chan, you—" Kaito's eyes widened, growing into an impossible size. Then he sighed, his widening eyes slowly returning back to its normal size. Shinichi sighed inwardly too; Kaito just looked like his eyes could burst. Then the ex-thief's expression turned smug and tapped Shinichi on the back. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Barro," Shinichi grumbled as he elbowed his boyfriend, "It's nothing to be proud of."

"But STILL!" Kaito grinned idiotically. "I know! Let's have a heist together! We would make a great partner you know that? It's gonna be grand; because it would be Kaitou KID's comeback!"

Shinichi shook his head in annoyance. "I'm not going stealing, and so aren't you. And I thought you retired?"

"Well, I said it was a "comeback". And since you're back, there's no need to be sulky and depressed. That is SOOO not my thing."

Shinichi sighed but smiled softly. "So glad to be back then. Anyway let's go to my house. I need to explain, and it's a LONG story."

**~.~.~.~.~**

"Kai-chan!~" Yukiko squealed. "Aw, you two look adorable!" Kaito grinned while Shinichi flushed bright red and grumbled. However none denied it. "You have no idea I worried I was…for BOTH of you!" She scolded the two not-teens. Then she turned to her son, "Shin-chan!" Shinichi sent a do-not-call-me-by-that-name-glare, making his mother pout however she didn't comment.

That's when Kaito clung to his lover, "Shin-chan, don't be so mean!"

Yukiko's eyebrows rose in excitement and waited for Shinichi's reaction. But Shinichi only sighed in exasperation, swatting the arm away. Then his mother gasped, "How could you, Shin-chan? You let Kai-chan call you that and not you own mother?" She gave her best puppy dog eyes at her son.

Shinichi flinched and blushed. Then he stammered, "I—I do not! And don't make those weird eyes. It's disturbing, in an awkward way! You are nearing your seventies, Okaa-san!"

"It seemed to work for Yu-chan," the scolded ex-actress pouted.

Kaito couldn't help but laugh at the quelling between the mother and son. He just wished his mother was there too…

"KAITO!" A familiar voice screamed his name. Kaito froze and turned. It felt as if the whole world was in slow-motion.

"Kaa-san?" Kaito almost cried right there and then, and the two Kudos stopped their bickering and smiled. Kaito's mother came running and Kaito realized that he was running too. It was just like the scene from the cheesy movie when the two people finally get to reunite after so long… Oh, cue the sunset, white birds, and halo…

As Kaito got closer to his mother, he opened up his arm for an embrace… however the first thing his mother did was slap him on the check. The moment shattered, Kaito rubbed at his cheeks and let out a mall whimper. He felt shock and the pain second. His mother was still up and healthy for sure. Then his mother shouted, "You.. YOU!" Then she finally hugged her son and wept. Kaito gently patted her back and silently wished she had skipped the slapping part and just hug like this in the first place. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you leave like that?"

Kaito's eyes dropped and murmured, "I'm sorry Kaa-san."

That's when the still-ever-so-famous-Kudo Yusaku stepped in. "Now since we've all met, let's get to the story."

**~.~.~.~.~**

The Kudos and the Kurobas seated themselves at the living room of the new residence of Kudo. (Since the first one was burned down to ashes.)

Kaito took his time explain about his father's death and Pandora, plus the day when he turned immortal. Shinichi frowned when he learned that he was with Kaito when the thief became immortal. The Kudos and his mother nodded in understanding, as if all the puzzles fell into place. Then Yukiko elbowed her son to start his side of the story.

"Hmm? Ah, right… you see…"

And Shinichi started his story.

**~Flashback~**

There was a time when at the day of the heist, the art thieves broke into the same museum **(A/N: See chapter 2)**. Shinichi knew the thief was shot and was badly wounded but as lucky as he is, he had survived. However Shinichi was starting to doubt that it was just luck. According to the shooter and his partner who witnessed the scene, the thief was shot then fallen to the ground from the roof. It couldn't be a doll that got shot because they said blood splatter on the roof… Kid wouldn't do sick jokes like putting blood or red-liquid inside the doll just for fun and carry it around with him.

So Shinichi began his research on Kaito. It was hard, rarely seeing his boyfriend and only having books and papers for company. But he endured. Then one day, he stumbled upon some files from the BO while cleaning out his office. That's when he found something. The file was about APTX 4869. He read through it, just to reminisce the hard days he have had, and at the last page there was a tiny letter that said "see file Pandora for more." APTX 4869 is supposed to be a poison but instead it made him 10 years younger. And Kid looked WAY younger than he is supposed to—though he didn't get a good look at it, he was sure.

Shinichi asked Ai about Pandora but she shook her head, "I don't know, Kudo-kun. The project was handed down to me because the head scientist of the project died. It was probably done before I started on the drug." Shinichi's eyes dropped low in disappointment. "But…I think I heard of it before. It was from the story or was it a myth…"

Even if the chances of THIS Pandora being the same Pandora in the myth is low, he searched for myths with Pandora. It was hard to find, because this myth is hardly known and only few versions survived those long years. However Shinichi realized that Pandora had something to do with immortality and eternal youth. Also the person "Akane Izumi" kept appearing. And strangely enough, although the myths are from Europe, the name was definitely Japanese. Then he felt something…click. APTX is connected with Pandora; which connects to immortality and everlasting youth. Also the drug made him 10 years younger. Feeling confused, Shinichi put that information aside for a bit and headed out to refresh his bunched up mind. Of course the place where he headed was Kid's heist.

…

The heist ended, Shinichi came back with a satisfied smirk. This time he finally got useful information. That Kaitou Kid is in fact, Kuroba Kaito, and also Nakamori Aoko's childhood friend and everything onward. Including the witch, Koizumi Akako. Her name really sound familiar… She and he have A LOT to talk about.

…

Akako's house was dark and mysterious…and gave off a bad vibe. It was in the middle of a clearing of the forest—heck, he didn't know there was a forest in the middle of Tokyo! But apparently there was.

He nervously stepped into the house. He would never admit that he sighed in relief when the inside of the house was like any other ordinary house…or that he shirked in a voice higher than girl's when he saw a monster-like man wearing a butler suit appear in front of him.

The creature gave him an amused look then said, "Akako-sama is waiting for you. Please follow me."

Shinichi just couldn't shake this creepy feeling away but he followed the man to a big living room. The room was decorated with containers that who knows what's in them and surrounded by that was a huge red couch. Shinichi noticed there was a beautiful woman sitting on it, calmly seeping her tea. Suddenly there was a voice in his head saying he has to kneel before the great Akako-sama…or something. But he successfully ignored the tiny voice with irritation.

Then the woman suddenly seemed amused and finally looked up and greeted the guest with a smile. "Welcome, Kudo-kun. I knew you would ask for me one day."

…

"So you will help? Thank you…but what is my price?" Shinichi asked the witch.

"You want to know so badly don't you, meitantei? Well, lean closer and I'll tell you…"

Shinichi leaned toward the witch and she whispered the price, "I want…" She then pointed at Shinichi's chest, "This Heart."

**~Present~**

"Wait a minute!" Kaito yelled out disrupting the story, "And you agreed to that?"

Shinichi sighed, "It couldn't be helped. It was already a done deal."

"That freaking evil witch! I swear when I see her…"

"You won't see her, EVER, " Shinichi said flatly.

Kaito was started. "W—why?"

"Let me continue…"

**~Flashback~**

The day of the promised date approached—the day when Akako promised to claim her prize. He stared at the small pills that Haibara had given him for a long time before he took it in one gulp. The effect would take some time to appear…

He informed Haibara that he is doing it now and when he hung up, Akako approached behind him. It was time. He made his last call to Ran, leaving a voice message. When she comes next morning, she will be hurt again… but he thought it was for the best.

He spread his arms out, stared straight at the witch's eye, then said, "Take it."

"It was fun, meitantei. Now…sayonara."

Then Shinichi flinched. "W-wait!" Akako looked at him in annoyance. "Before you take this…"heart" can you explain everything to me. It's my last wish…"

"Fine," the witch's eyes softened. "I needed someone to talk to anyway."

"I am Akane Kozumi. And this Pandora you and Kuroba-kun are looking for is my twin, Akane Izumi. I just rearranged my name and added some letter to create this name: Koizumi Akako."

_Akane Izumi… I thought knew the name was familiar…_ Shinichi thought to himself. It was the name from the myths.

"We are witches from the north, who were supposed to be dead thousands of years ago. But my twin, blind for power, tried to change death. Lucifer, then trapped her in a jewel to punish her, and among humans it was began to be called as Pandora. She would be released when the jewel is hit by the moonlight of the full moon. But Kuroba-kun found it…and now he is cursed with immortality. You were with him too—you just don't remember. Kuroba families are connected with our family by blood, in other words they are part witches and wizards too…but his mother's side was connected with another powerful wizard family in the east. Kuroba-kun's bloodlines made it possible to destroy Pandora, and also for his impossible luck and resistance in magic. However unfortunately not curses. I borrowed Kuroba-kun's body to destroy the gem but I have granted him a curse from my sister. But this is when you come into the story."

Shinichi frowned. How did HE fit into all this?

"When the Pandora shattered, its core has nested itself…in you. That's why I need that heart." She closed her eyes and opened it again, "Now, tell me meitantei, of YOUR plans this time. If I were in my usual state, I would've figured it out but I will soon disappear into dust since my existence is not needed anymore—just meaning my power isn't the same as before. And I'm curious of what you are thinking now."

Shinichi smirked. "Alright, I guess it's only fair…" Then he started, "I already guessed about Kaito being immortal and everything even before I met you; and meeting you just made it clear. I'm planning to go back to Kaito. But I guess it's really risky. I retook the spare APTX 4869 just before you came."

Akako's eyebrows rose. "You mean that poison that turned you into a child?"

Shinichi nodded. "Yes, but being older and all and taking TWO pills instead of one, it is likely that I won't survive however it was modified so that my body will grow 20 years younger whether I die or not. Haibara told me that I have less than 0.003% of survival. But she also told me that the drug not only shrunk me, it also gave me fast healing abilities…plus some structure of my body has slightly changed but that's another story. Anyway that was when everything started to click about the jewel KID was looking for, and the reason I have survived 'till now." Shinichi shrugged as if it was no deal. Then his sharp gaze turned to the witch. Then he smirked as if he knew all her secret, "And I also just figured after hearing your story just now, the reason antidote for APTX 4869 didn't work at first because it didn't have the most important ingredient but worked after the accident with Pandora was that missing ingredient was that jewel. That's why in the file of APTX 4869, Pandora was mentioned. It also explains the reason it turned me into Conan years ago too. The project was at first, to make a drug that brings immortality or something close to it but it failed so it was made into poison instead. And that said Pandora is right here," Shinichi said as he lifted his hand and showed the ring that the witch have given him. It was a pale gem embedded into a simple band of ring. He glared at the witch "You are planning to make ME immortal with the power left in this piece of Pandora and the core that has driven deep inside me.."

"Very good. After explaining what you are going to do, you've unveiled my plans."

"Why are you doing this?" Shinichi asked. "Trying to get me immortal, I mean."

She just chuckled. "Well, technically speaking, Kuroba-kun is my distant descendent, no? Also it's my fault that he has to carry on the curse of immortality. I didn't want him to be alone… Then you came along. He didn't want to lose you too and YOU didn't want to let go of him either. So I thought, why not help them?"

**~Present~**

"Oh, my god…" Kaito gasped. "I remember that ring. I thought that the gem was kind of cut too roughly. And also the color was different too. It was pale but in the fire, they retrieved the ring with red gem." Shinichi nodded.

"Oh my god, then Akako is…"

"Well, anyway, after that, Akako burned my house down after waking me up…"

"You didn't die! You were just…sleeping?" Kaito yelled.

"Uh…yeah, about that; I THINK I died. I don't know. I'm not too sure on that part… I just woke up and Koizumi-san was there and she sent me to a safe house. I couldn't even protest because I could hardly think at that time. Anyway, the next thing I know, my house was on fire."

"Okay…" Kaito murmured, as he began to piece the puzzle together. "So the poison de-aged you again by 20 years this time but you surived because of the amazing ability to heal and immortality you gained from the Pandora?" It all sounded insane but then again, everything in his life was insane. "But did you even tell your parents about this…or that scientist ojo-san? Because they don't seem that surprised and that woman gave you that apotoxin-whatever drug."

"It's APTX 4869 and yes, they knew, and she knew too." Shinichi sighed. "I have told Haibara since APTX 4869 was a vital part of my plan. And I told my parents; I left a "will" and asked a lawyer to give my parents a letter—which was coded. And you…" Shinichi sighed again, "I just wanted to get back to you for not trusting me enough. If only you showed your face, told me about that curse…"

"Because nothing would change even if I told you!"

"Well have you ever thought how I'd be feeling when you always hide yourself behind your many masks—even to ME?"

Kaito's head dropped in guilt. "I'm…sorry."

Shinichi smiled softly. "No, I'm sorry I made you wait… My body was a mess when Koizumi-san woke me up. It took me five years to recover. But now…I'm all yours. I always keep my promise Kaito."

"P—promise?" Then he remembered.

_"Shin-chan?" Shinichi looked up to the thief with a questioning look. "You won't leave me right? You will stay with me forever?" _

_Kaito knew this was a selfish wish that will never come true. It hurt him so much when Shinichi replied without any hesitation, "I will, Kaito. I will..."_

Kaito hugged his boyfriend. Shinichi blushed and stuttered, "Um, K—Kaito?"

"Hmm, just a while longer…" Kaito whined. Shinichi shook his head but a smile appeared on his lips and slowly began to hug back, his head leaning on the thief's shoulder.

"Um," Kudo Yusaku started to say but he was stopped by the pointed glares from his wife, his friend's wife, and even from Shinichi!

"Let's let them have their moment!" Yukiko whispered and pointed toward the door. Understanding the signal that Yukiko was sending to the two parents, they silently—well as silent as they could while squealing and giggling excitedly—they left the two boys alone in the living room and went outside. Then a muffled word of "shopping" and sound of someone sighing could be heard just outside the door.

Shinichi chuckled. "So since there are only us…"

"My, my, Shin-chan! Leading is MY part!" Kaito said while he tapped his lover's nose while still in his embrace.

"But surely there's a need for a reunion party, right? And where there's a party, there are presents…" Shinichi pulled Kaito into a longing kiss.

Kaito moaned between kisses but pushed Shinichi away teasingly and said, "But I have work tomorrow. If we party I'm sure I'll stay here 'till the next day."

!

"Oh, since when did you become the good boy?" Shinichi asked in an amused voice.

"Hey! I've always been a very nice boy!" Kaito protested.

"Yeah, I think your friends and classmates will say otherwise."

"But they just don't know how to have fun! But I guess I may be a good boy, when there's need for fun, I could turn naughty." Kaito said suggestively. He then pushed Shinichi onto the couch.

Shinichi didn't protest as he was again, pulled into a deep kiss.

**And they lived happily ever after for…well eternity!**

* * *

><p>AN: Omg! I went all out since it's the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm really sorry for the late update! I didn't mean to! Though I promised to be back in December…I made it at February. Gonna be even busier now so I was gonna finish as quickly as I can… I hope I didn't rush too badly… somehow I'm proud and disappointed at the same time! Well thank you for reading Marionette and have a nice 2012! (if the world doesn't end…;;;)

R&R VERYYYY WELCOMED!


End file.
